Satisfaction
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: Kendall's made a habit of running to Jett when he's just done with everything. Jett is always so composed, it's an orgasmic change when he can just sit back and let go. And James just loves Kendall. It's a twisted web. Kames and Kett.
1. Kendall Knight

It was just what Kendall did when he was done. Done with Gustavo running his damn mouth, done with Griffin having more mood swings than a PMSing girl, done with the world that always seemed managed to kick him when he was down and then laugh right in his face.

It wasn't a conscious decision the first time it happened. His normally somewhat-logical mind was clouded with anger and he was sick of thinking. So he just let things fall as they may.

_"Dogs! That was __**horrible!**__ Do you even know the meaning of the word 'good'!" Of course, their manager couldn't ever be happy with what they gave him. Anyone else was good, great even, but because he had the power and because they couldn't fight back, he'd push and push and push. _

_Kendall didn't care. His friends knew his tendencies to talk back, so they each gave him a look, a Don't-egg-him-on look, but Kendall didn't care and he ignored them. "Yeah, Gustavo," he started, voice filled with angry defiance, "it's the opposite of you." _

_His pudgy face quickly became red. They all heard a small noise—maybe the grinding of his teeth or his heavy breathing—almost warning. This volcano was about to blow. _

_"Fine!" Gustavo yelled, pointing a think finger at the blonde. "You think you know it all, Kendall? Then you obviously don't need me. You can go and get the hell out of my studio!" _

_Kendall couldn't be happier with the request. Without another word, he turned, hastily pulling off his headphones and letting it fall to the ground with a thump. _

_He was just about to open the door to the front entrance when a large hand rested on his arm, pulling him back. Somehow he knew without looking that it was James. Maybe it was because James between all of them had the biggest hands or maybe his body just knew the familiar weight of it; he was too mad to consider it._

_"What, James?" he asked, harsher than he meant to. He felt the slight cringe his friend made, felt the regret rising in his throat, but he pushed it down. _

_James just tightened his grip on Kendall's shirt. "Stay," he asked. "Don't leave. Gustavo's a real ass, but he means well…sometimes. Just apologize and let's go back to practice."_

_"No." _

_And then Kendall just walked away, leaving the brunette behind with nothing but hurt hazel eyes and a fallen face. _

_It was quiet when Kendall made it back to the Palm Woods. Probably, school was going on or something, he didn't care. He decided he'd cool off using the world's greatest pool. He walked over to the elevator, still muttering to himself and huffing. It felt better than it should have when he hit the button with his fist. _

_The door slowly opened, revealing a familiar cocky face. He raised his dark eyebrows with surprise as he said, "Oh, Kendork!" _

_Jett Stetson. The beautiful, heartthrob from Jo's show. God, Kendall hated this guy, just everything about him. Fan-fucking-tastic. This was just what he meant when he said the world loved kicking him when he was down. _

_He quickly turned in the direction of the stairs. A slow ride trapped in a box with Jett? No, thank you. But Jett wasn't done having his fun, apparently. He followed him._

_"Aww, what's wrong? Jo finally break up with you?" he asked, a sinister smirk on his face plastered on his face as he noticed the blonde's red face. Angry or embarrassed, it didn't matter, just the color on his pale face gave Jett pleasure. _

_Kendall growled out, "Fuck you, Jett." _

_"Wouldn't you like to?" he answered with a chuckle. _

_Kendall turned, eyes holding a red tint. Or maybe it was that all his blood was rushing in his head, and the red around his eyes was just a reflection of the skin surrounding it. His arms flew out, grabbing Jett's leather jacket before throwing him against the wall. _

_Jett just smirked. _

_It was so infuriating, that little bastard _smirking_ at him with his stupid full lips. So maddening, his dark eyes acting like a mirror to show Kendall's anger right back at him. So irritating and stupid and crazy and fucked up and—_

_He didn't want to think anymore. _

_He just did whatever his body wanted to. _

_He crashed his lips to Jett's._

_Everything they did after was just a blur in his mind, like he'd gotten drunk without a drop of alcohol, like a sudden black out. The next thing he knew he was in Jett's bed, his cock in the other's ass, pounding away like there was no tomorrow. _

_As he looked at Jett's face—eyes screwed shut, mouth open with wanton moans, completely contorted with pleasure—he was disgusted. Last time he checked, he wasn't even gay! And didn't he have a girlfriend? But it felt so good, that velvet heat contracting around his dick, his balls slapping against Jett's ass. _

_So he decided to fuck it all. Fuck the world who always fucked around with him, fuck Gustavo who never stopped trying to get him trained like a damned dog, just fuck it. This was like his fuck you to everything._

_And he liked it. _

* * *

><p><em>Kendall checked his phone as it vibrated again. Three new messages lit up the bright screen, each from the same person. Seeing the name brought the guilt back to clawing against his throat.<em>

_To: Kendall_

_From: James_

_u ok?_

_To: Kendall_

_From: James_

_where r u?_

_To: Kendall_

_From: James_

_please talk 2 me._

_Kendall sighed. Knowing the pretty boy, he was probably a wreck right now, worrying, just waiting for Kendall to come home. He never meant for James to get hurt or upset over him. He zipped up his grey skinny jeans and threw on his t-shirt before quicking typing out a response._

_To: James_

_From: Kendall_

_sorry forgot 2 turn my phone on i'm on my way home now brb_

_He gave a curt nod in Jett's direction, not really looking at him—he was still disgusted—but it didn't matter and Jett just gave a small grunt and then Kendall left to 2J. _

He honestly thought that was it, a one-time thing, something that he'd try to forget and move on from, but the next time he was mad (Jo had cancelled yet again on him, looks like her show was more important than him) he went right back to his apartment.

Jett had answered the door with a smirk.

And it started all over again.

It was weird that the person he went to for comfort was his enemy, the one trying to steal his girlfriend and make his life hell, but he never really thought about it.

Kendall was sick of thinking.

* * *

><p>Inspiration hit so I wrote it out. Plus I love <strong>Kett<strong> and there's not nearly enough of it here; this is my contribution. Also **Kames** because I just think that's amazing haha This is just the first chapter so I hope you all liked and want to see more of it :)


	2. Jett Stetson

Jett was always composed. You could never catch the teen heartthrob in a bad position or a bad moment. He woke up composed, he ate composedly, hell, he even slept with that untouchable coolness. It was just something he had to pick up and keep. The paparazzi were everywhere; he always had to look good.

And then it became his image, what he was known for, his signature. When people hired him for a modeling job or a movie role, they wanted that cool, confident guy they've heard about. If Jett ever wanted to be successful, then he would have to make that cool guy him.

So he did.

It was surprising lonely, being cool. Too cool for normal people to talk to or girls to come up and say hi. Even if he started the conversation, it never went far. He was just to cool to communication, he supposed. The thought both saddened and angered him.

Maybe that's why he lashed out at everyone who dared to enter his view. Like it mattered, anyway, he was never going to be able to get a real friend now. It made him feel a little bit better.

It only made sense that he would automatically be mean when he met his co-star's boyfriend, Kendall Knight.

_("Jett, this is my boyfriend, Kendall," his blonde co-star told him with a dreamy smile. Kendall put out his free hand, his other occupied by Jo's arms wrapped around it, to shake his hand with a self-assured smile and a greeting of "Hey, man." _

_Jett took one look at the dirty blonde boy in front of him and simply said in a very unimpressed voice, "That's my competition? Too easy."_

_Jo had to hold Kendall back many times that day…)_

The fights that he got after was completely refreshing. No one ever tried to fight back or even defend themselves, but that feisty hockey head did. Kendall quickly became his favorite person to tease.

_Jett stood in the small elevator, tapping his expensive Italian shoes against the floor impatiently. He absolutely detested waiting, but it was either this or stairs… he also hated stairs. Finally, a small ping echoed throughout the box and the doors slowly opened. _

_To reveal Kendall Knight. _

_What a nice surprise. _

_"Oh, Kendork!" he said merrily. The look of defiance and anger on the blonde's face only added to the fun when Kendall quickly turned around probably in the direction of the stairs, but Jett couldn't let this go so soon. "Aww, what's wrong? Jo finally broke up with you?"_

_"Fuck you, Jett." _

_His smirk only widened. "Wouldn't you like to?" _

_There was a blur of movement—Kendall grabbing Jett by the jacket and slamming him to the wall—and when his gaze cleared, all he could see were very angry green irises and dilated pupils the size of nickels. And he caused it…_

_All he could do was grin victoriously. _

_And then, when Kendall crashed his lips onto his own, all he could do was moan. It felt so good having those soft, warm lips moving against his in a way that was so rough and hard. It was all teeth and tongue and saliva and ooohhh. _

_He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and when Kendall put his hand on his thighs, bring them up to his waist, Jett wrapped his legs around him, too. By the bouncing around, he guessed he was being carried, but by the time his crotch brushed against Kendall's hard on and a volt of gratification struck him, he lost all composure, all ability to not only form coherent words and all reason to even try to think._

_It was nice to just finally get a break from it all. _

* * *

><p><em>His eyes rolled to the back of his head as two un-lubricated fingers circled his entrance before pushing one in to the last knuckle. The burn of the entry was nothing compared to the pleasure running through his veins. If anything, it just added to it.<em>

_As soon as the ring of muscle relaxed slightly, the one finger retreated to be replaced by two. And then by three. It hurt in such a good way, being filled to the brim. "Kendall!" he moaned, so far gone, he didn't even notice the groan of his rival's name on his lips. _

_Kendall did, though, and it went straight to his cock, so he decided it was time._

_Jett felt the hardness pocking against his entrance, no lube of course, and then it was thrust into him, all the way to the hilt. Kendall wasted no time in letting him adjust to the sizable bulk in his ass, as soon as he was in, he was out except for the head, and right back in again. _

_Good. _

_Jett wanted it rough. _

_His face contorted in pleasurable pain, his mouth hanging open in wanton moans that he can't even try to control, let alone care about them. Kendall's hand was on his waist with bruising force and the other was on his length, stroking up and down in time with his thrusts._

_A hot coil started to curl up in his stomach, he could feel the heat centering on his groin, but he doesn't want this to end. It was just so good being dominated, not having to do any work and just sit back and enjoy. In a senseless thought that he didn't even take the time to really comprehend, he wished they could be like this forever._

_It all ended instantly, though, when Kendall's cock brushed against a small bundle of nerves. He released all over both of their toned chests and his hand, his whole body clenching as absolute bliss made him see white. _

_Then Kendall shot his load inside of him, a sensation he would never admit as enjoyable except in the deepest recesses of his mind._

_In that deep, deep place, though, he would say Kendall Knight, his most hated foe, his co-star's boyfriend, the man with the odd face, was the best lover he had ever had._

* * *

><p>Jett tried after that to find something that made him feel like that, invincible, alive, like he was <em>freakin' flying.<em> After his fourth attempt ended badly (well, not as bad as his second attempt, but that was a different story), he realized nothing could replace that hole in his chest that Kendall had once filled.

Sitting on his twenty thousand dollar couch with a beer in hand, he sighed, knowing he would never feel that pleasure again. Because he always had to be composed, always be professional and cool, always do the work.

A knock on his door interrupted his pity party; he thought about just ignoring it, but the banging on his door increased in speed and volume, so he heaved himself up and walked sluggishly to the door. "Damn it, stop that!" he yelled, placing a brown eye to the small glass window in the wood.

It was Kendall.

He opened his door quickly and said, like that time before, "Oh, Kendork!"

He was silenced with a bruising kiss as he was pushed back into his apartment. "I'm not here for talking," the blonde said huskily, before pushing him back on his king-sized bed and taking off his own shirt.

That was okay. Jett was fine with that.

As long as Kendall filled up that hole.

* * *

><p>So every chapter in this story will be centered on one character, Kendall was first and this was Jett. Guess who's next? James! :D I'm excited for that, but I kind of feel this chapter was forced and didn't really flow right, but I don't know; I think it's okay, at best. Next chapter will be better. Also, this story will be updated once a week, I hope. Most important thing I have to say is... Hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


	3. James Diamond

James loved Kendall. It was that simple. As soon as he met the blonde back in middle school, his heart pumped a little harder, his palms got a little sweaty, and his smile got a little wider whenever he was around (thankfully, now as he was older, James' hands didn't sweat so much.) When Kendall selflessly gave up his own dreams playing for the Minnesota Wild just for James to get a chance to be a singer his feelings quickly escalated to love.

He never went through denial about it, never thought the world was ending because he had a crush on his best friend. He did and that was fine. Well, it would be fine if Kendall was his.

That was the part that wasn't so simple.

James could get any girl he wanted with just a smile or a wink—it wasn't bragging or exaggerating, it was pure, true fact—but Kendall didn't fall for that. So then he tried compliments, because everyone loves getting their ego stroked.

_("You look cute, Kendall," he said one morning when the boy came out of his room as he put another spoonful of Cocoa Puffs in his mouth. _

_Kendall looked down at his simple, yellow flannel shirt and dark skinny jeans with one eyebrow quirked. He pointed out, "I look like this everyday."_

_James grinned. "Well, then, you look cute everyday."_

_The blonde just smiled in gratitude as he got his own bowl of the sugary cereal.)_

But every compliment, smile, wink James sent Kendall's way was brushed off under the assumption of best friends are extra friendly. It made James increasingly frustrated. He didn't smile at Carlos every chance he got and he sure as hell didn't wink at Logan.

James would have to be more creative and clever if he wanted Kendall to be his. And that was exactly the problem. The pretty boy would be the first to admit he wasn't bright or clever (the brain of the band was obviously Logan).

So he decided he'd just be whatever Kendall needed when he needed it as he tried to come up with the perfect way to woo Kendall and make the blonde his boyfriend.

If Kendall wanted a friend to talk to, James could be the best damn listener that had ever listened. If Kendall wanted a friend to hang out with, James was always right there with killer ideas of what to do, like hockey (Kendall's favorite sport) or playing pranks on the other two boys (Kendall's favorite pastime).

Which was what he was doing now, piling pillows on the couch and setting out snacks and sodies (as Kendall called them) on the center table. He was already in his pajamas bottoms and a white wife-beater.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, looking at all of his progress.

"Movie night for me and Kendall," he answered a little distractively as he searched for the right movies. His lips formed a bright grin as he fished out Inception from their vast movie collection. "He had a bad day today—"

Both boys knew that was right.

* * *

><p><em>James knew as soon as he saw Kendall that morning he was in a bad mood. He wasn't a morning person ever, but this was something else. The blonde was in a worse mood than when he was having a bad hair day. <em>

_It only got worse as they not only were forced to sing "The City Is Ours" over twenty times until Gustavo said it was _okay_ then "Boyfriend" until they could barely breath. Throughout the song, James kept trying to catch Kendall's eye, maybe even convey his feelings by a single glance, but Kendall never looked his way. When the song was over, they all looked over at Gustavo for approval. _

_What followed, James couldn't say exactly. There was yelling, fighting, a loud bang and then the next thing he knew, Kendall was storming away, red in the face. _

_Ignoring Gustavo's cries for attention, James quickly followed after him. But from all that hockey and band practice, Kendall had the stamina of a marathon runner and the speed of a teenage girl chasing after her favorite pop star. _

_Right before Kendall reached the front door, he managed to catch him and grab his arm. He flinched at the harsh words Kendall offered ("What, James?"), but requested, "Stay. Gustavo can be a real ass, but he means well…sometimes. Just apologize and let's go back to practice." _

_He got his answer when Kendall ripped his arm away from his grasp and walked away with a quick "No" thrown over his shoulder. _

_It was hard to bury the hurt and ignore the upset in his heart; James refused to take it personal, though. Kendall was just having a bad day. He didn't mean it. Right?_

_Right. _

_So as soon as he got home, James starting planning and executing a perfect night for his secret crush. _

* * *

><p>"—so I'm going to try to make him feel better," he finished, smiling.<p>

Logan looked at all of Kendall's favorite snacks, his favorite drinks, his favorite movie sitting on the table. "Ah, so you're finally going to tell him you love him?"

"You finally going to get with Carlos?" the pretty boy shot back.

He was only joking when he said it, yet Logan blushed, his pale skin turning a brilliant crimson. James couldn't contain the chuckle rumbling from his chest when, without another word, Logan rushed away to save whatever remaining dignity he had.

"Okay then…" James laughed, snuggling into the pillows to wait for Kendall.

* * *

><p>James looked at the clock again. The blinking, red numbers 11:57 mocked him as he checked his phone again. No new messages. He'd sent Kendall three texts already—he would've sent more, but he didn't want to sound like a nagging chick.<p>

Now, though, he didn't care 'cause he was freaking out!

Kendall wasn't the smartest person when he was mad. He could've gone out and done something stupid. He could've gotten lost or hurt… He could've gotten run over by a car! James tried to sit there patiently, but inside nervousness was running rampant.

After what seemed of another year of waiting (which was only really five more minutes) his phone finally vibrated in on the couch. Hope etched across his face; he jumped to get it, hoping more than anything that it would be Kendall saying he was alright.

To: James

From: Kendall

sorry forgot 2 turn on my phone i'm on my way home now brb

It was a lie, James knew. Kendall never turned off his phone, never didn't have his phone on him. Why would Kendall lie so blatantly to him? He didn't have much time to speculate because 2J's door opened, revealing Kendall.

A very, very messy Kendall, but it was him. His blonde hair was wrecked beyond belief, tuffs going this way and that, lips big, puffy, red, his normally pale skin was even paler in some spots, flushed and sweaty in others. He looked horrible.

"Kendall?" James called worriedly, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kendall ignored the question, finally looking at James as if he just noticed his presence. "James, what are you doing up?" he asked—he knew the answer, but maybe he was digging for something else, hoping it wasn't because of him, wishing that guilt wouldn't choke him.

"I waited up for you. I thought we could have a movie night…" James pointed at the clock with a shrug and half-hearted smile, trying to lighten up the mood. "But I guess now we could have a movie morning?"

"James, I just really want to shower…"

"Oh…okay." James tried to hide his disappointment, but he knew he was failing. He heard the faint "sorry" that fell from Kendall's lips as he walked by to his room, but couldn't focus on it.

Because when he passed, a weird smell invaded his nostrils. It wasn't the normal, sweet aroma of Kendall or like anything else he'd smelled before. And that's when he really focused on his friend's appearance.

Kendall looked like… It was almost like… He… Kendall just had sex.

* * *

><p>So that was the new chapter. Hope I lived up to my promise that this would be better than the last chapter (I even updated faster than I said I would!) and hope you all liked :) Anyone else looking forward to "Green Big Time" on Friday? For their project, Kendall will be paired up with Jett… Whoop, whoop! Some <strong>Kett<strong> action! **Kames** may be my OTP, but **Kett** never fails to get me excited ;)


	4. Kendall

Kendall couldn't get clean. He could spend hours in the shower, wash his hands twenty times a day, even squirt a dollop the size of a quarter of hand sanitizer on his palm and rub it in until his skin was a bright red, but nothing worked. Germ-X only killed ninety-nine-point-nine percent of germs. The zero-point-one percent it didn't destroy was left to fester in his body.

The germ left to fester was an organism under the name of Jett Stetson.

Jett infected him, got under his skin and stayed there no matter what he did. It got into his bloodstream and in his mind—half the thoughts that ran through Kendall's brain was now of Jett. (The other half was split between hockey, family, and friends.)

It was irritating, to say the least. He couldn't get it to stop, and eventually, he started going to Jett's apartment more often. Not just when he was mad and needed a way to vent his increasing frustration, not only when he was sick of the world and just wanted to flip everyone off.

Because now he was addicted to it.

"Kendall!"

Said boy had to blink multiple times before he snapped out of his thoughts. If he was in better mental condition, he would've blamed Jett for distracting him _again_, but his mind was fuzzy and it took all he had to just focus of the one calling him. It was James.

At the glazed look in his green eyes, James frowned, a line of worry forming between his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

_I can't stop thinking about fucking Jett._ Kendall shrugged one shoulder in an attempt to look casual. It was a failing effort. "Nothing."

James came closer. His hazel eyes moved over the blonde's face, trying to pick out any signs of illness. Though he found none, his suspicious didn't go away. "Are you sure?" he asked.

_I'm sure I want to go up to his apartment, bend him over a table, and fuck him until there are splinters on his dick and he can't do anything but whimper and beg for more, screaming my name and—_ "Positive." Kendall tried to smile.

"Okay." Kendall breathed an internal sigh of relief when James let it go, but his anxiety was quickly recovered when he noticed James' almost… _shy_ smile. James was always confident; why was he giving Kendall such a submissive expression? "Hey, do you want to do something today? Kelly called and gave us the day off."

A day off? That was big for them. Like big time big (pun intended). Kendall thought of their last day off—just chilling in the crib, playing floor hockey, eating until they were sure they would explode, flirting with girls, and watching movies until Kendall fell asleep against James' side. It was such a perfect day.

But that was then.

This was now, and now Kendall wanted to go to his boy toy and get his fill. Now Kendall told James he couldn't, that he had some homework to do. Now James quickly turned around to hide how his face fell and filled with hurt.

Now Kendall left James again, just like he did the day it all started.

* * *

><p>On his second stair up to the forth floor, the guilt finally caught up with Kendall, almost suffocating him with such a force, his whole body stopped and staggered. Was he really going to blow off his best friend to get laid? And he was the one who preached on and on about friendship and staying together. Shaking his head in disgust, he pulled his phone out of his skinny jeans and flipped the keyboard out.<p>

To: James

From: Kendall

u still up 4 hanging out? i have 2 do sumthing 1st then we can spend the whole day 2gether

His phone buzzed a few minutes after, bringing a fond smile to his face. He always called James a texting whore because the pretty boy would always be on his phone, texting who knows how many girls and then obviously him, Carlos, and Logan.

His smile disappeared when he realized that he was the whore now.

To: Kendall

From: James

rly? awesome! :) call me when ur done w/ whatever u have 2 do

And just like that, he was forgiven out of the goodness of James' big heart. As he walked through Jett's door with a practiced motion, Jett immediately pulling the taller boy in for a hard kiss, Kendall knew he didn't deserve the mercy given to him.

But like the selfish bastard he was, he took it.

* * *

><p>Kendall threaded his fingers through Jett's short hair for lack of something better to hold on to as Jett continued to nip at his crotch through the denim of his jeans. With the heat and friction provided, he was already at full mast, straining against his zipper. "Get on with it," Kendall groaned, thrusting his hips forward to remind the other of his problem.<p>

Jett laughed, taking a hold of Kendall's hips and pushing him back. "Patience," he chided with a devilish gleam in his brown eyes. "Good things come to those who wait."

Kendall scoffed, ready to throw out a very Kendall-like response (_"Yeah, right, you—")_, but as soon as Jett mouthed his erection through his boxers the words died in his throat. The smaller boy exhaled hotly and wetly against the cotton until those green eyes rolled back. But it was never enough; every time he was given a bit of friction, the other would quickly pull back and start again with the lightest of touches. He wanted more.

Finally, Kendall couldn't take it.

He removed his hands from Jett's hair, quickly tore off his boxers, and thrust his cock into the brunette's mouth, a moan reverberating from both of them at the action. He kept a fast rhythm of shoving his dick in and out—to the back of the throat to just the head staying between those swollen lips and back again. It didn't take long for him to release string after string of sperm into Jett's mouth.

After release, his whole body sagged against the expensive couch, his thighs quivering and his toes repeatedly curling and uncurling with the force of the pleasure running through his blank mind. "So good…" he muttered, eyes still closed, "just _mmm._"

Jett beamed smugly at him. "I know."

Even though his fingers felt like noodles, he slowly zipped and buckled his pants, a tiny groan coming out as the material of his boxers brushed against his overly sensitive balls. "I got to go," Kendall said.

"I know," Jett repeated dryly.

Was it just Kendall or did he seem less happy than just a few seconds ago? The blonde just shook his head, forgetting the silly notion. But he knew that until he walked out of the door and shut it behind him, those brown eyes were burning holes into his back.

* * *

><p>What do you think of the new chapter? I hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


	5. Jett

Jett loved it, his alone time with Kendall. The way Kendall made him feel, the way his lips brushed against his own, the way his lean body wrapped around his own in the most intimate of ways, the way he felt complete and whole when they were together. All of it.

If breaking down his carefully constructed walls and letting people see some of the real person inside was like this, he would have done it years ago. He considered letting other people see him, maybe then he could make some real friends, but he decided not.

Kendall was all he needed right now.

So he knew he had to make—and keep—Kendall happy. If Kendall was happy, then maybe he'd stay longer, even after they were done having sex, just to hang around Jett. Maybe they could hang out in his apartment, playing games, watching movies, joking around, like he did with his big time losers.

It shouldn't be hard, he reasoned, since the blonde had no trouble making him happy.

In fact, it seemed he _was _making Kendall pretty happy already; the leader of Big Time Rush did come around every time he wanted someone to comfort him, and now, he came around every time he had a free moment. He wouldn't come if he wasn't happy with the way things were, right?

Just, apparently, not happy enough, as proved by his lonely, cold nights where he had nothing to snuggle up to except his foreign peacock feather pillows. Nothing to whisper sweet things into his ear, but his noise maker (whale noises, though, weren't what he was going for). Nothing to love him except himself.

It was a start to his system when he realized he wanted Kendall to do all these things.

So shocking, it kept him up the whole night even though he knew he should be asleep or face the horror of dark circles around his eyes. He knew he liked the blonde's company a whole lot—_a whole lot—_but did he want more?

And what was more, anyway? A real relationship? Commitment? Kendall going down on one knee and asking for marriage?

He had no idea; he may have been a modern day sex symbol, but he was very inexperienced in the dating area, or the, you know, whole interacting with other people thing.

All that Jett did know was that he wanted Kendall.

Well, that, and his make-up people were going to be so pissed the next day when they saw the bags under his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ken—_oh!_" Jett's cries filled the small room as Kendall's fingers filled his body, but this time every finger was liberally coated in lube, and he gave a minute for Jett to adjust before he started thrust his fingers, curling against the brunette's walls. "Ken_dall!_"

It was so gentle, Jett wanted to cry.

The blonde peppered kisses everywhere he could reach—his eyelids, cheeks, nose, forehead. His tongue poked out of his mouth to trail a line of saliva from his ear to his neck. Then he bit down hard right on his pulse point.

Kendall leaned back to look at his handiwork. "I marked you, Jett. You're mine now. And only mine. No one else can even touch you like this." To prove his point, he pushed his fingers up to brush against the other's prostate.

"_Yes!_ Just yours, Kendall, yours…_oh!_"

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, that's what I liked to hear." He laid his lips against Jett's open mouth. "And this is what I like to kiss. And you, I like to love—"

* * *

><p>Jett woke up sweating, panting, and with a very noticeable tension beneath his boxers. He threw his covers off; his body was already hot enough after that <em>vivid <em>dream, but he knew he was just trying to distract himself. Jett—despite popular belief—was not stupid.

He had his answer now, whether he was ready for it or not.

* * *

><p>To: Kendall<p>

From: Jett

I never wanted jo…ur the 1 i want

To: Kendall

From: Jett

Nothing's right when ur not there. u fill up the hole

To: Kendall

From: Jett

I love u

Jett erased all of the messages with a groan—all those "Kendall-I-love-you" texts were clogging up his drafts folder. Why couldn't he just send them? He battled ghosts, werewolves, and vampires on T.V., but in real life he couldn't even send a text?

Wow.

Pathetic.

Before he could even write another text—this one he swore he'd really send—a new message lit up the screen. _Kendall._ A smile lit up his face at the name while he pressed the OPEN button.

To: Jett

From: Kendall

Got a day off u busy? or r u up for sum fun? ;)

Fun with Kendall? Well, he wasn't crazy so, um, hell yeah, he was up for that. Plus that would've been perfect for him to tell the blonde how he felt; that must've been the reason he couldn't just text him it because Jett Stetson definitely was not a coward.

To: Kendall

From: Jett

Always ;)

* * *

><p>As soon as Kendall walked through his door, Jett pulled him in for a passionate kiss, trying to get all of his feelings out in that contact of lips against lips. When Kendall moaned, he thought he did it and for good measure, he was going to say it.<p>

He pulled off and whispered, "Kendall, I—"

"We have to make this a quickie," the blonde interrupted, "I'm spending the day with James."

Jett quirked an eyebrow. _James?_ That pretty boy wasn't nearly as attractive as Jett, so why would Kendall waste his time with him? The brunette just pushed Kendall back on his couch without a word. He'd show Kendall he was better.

He'd show Kendall that he was the one who deserved his attention and all his time.

Who deserved his love.

Jett got down on his knees and leaned over Kendall's crotch, where already a slight bulge was forming, and nipped and bit through the denim of the boy's dark-wash skinny jeans.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, this chapter sucked ._. sorry, but next chapter will be filled with <strong>Kames<strong> fluff and even some drama so hopefully that will make it better :) Either way, I hope at least some of you enjoyed this chapter :)


	6. James

James cursed himself for acting like such a chick. Kendall was a hormonal sixteen-year-old with a girlfriend—it wasn't so weird he came home with an "I-just-had-sex" air. Kendall wasn't his; he was Jo's. What he did with Jo wasn't any of the pretty boy's business. He knew that.

But knowing didn't stop the hurt stabbing into his heart or the tears from escaping his hazel eyes.

Because how could Jo Taylor ever be better than him? All she did was ditch Kendall, got overzealously jealous over nothing, and yelled at him. Great girlfriend, right! Yeah, no.

Why couldn't Kendall see that? Why couldn't Kendall see _him?_ He knew guys were supposed to be all tough and never show weakness, but sometimes it just got to him.

Hence why, after Kendall left to shower, he walked into his and Kendall's shared room, got into Kendall's bed (he did this every once and while; usually the blonde just passed it off as a sleepy mistake), pressed his face into the sweet-smelling pillow, and cried until he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning with a killer headache and his eyes red and puffy, he decided in a very James Diamond confident way that he wasn't going to take this lying down any longer!

So he stood up.

And then sat right back down to think of a great plan to win Kendall's heart.

* * *

><p>"Kelly, can you please, please, please get us a day off?" James stuck out his bottom lip, widened his eyes cutely, and pressed his palms together in a prayer-like gesture. "<em>Please!<em>"

"I don't know, James… you know how Gustavo is," the assistant replied in an apologetic tone. She noticed the disappointment that flashed on the other's face and added, "You guys do deserve some time off, but it's just not my place to give it to you."

James' bottom lip quivered. "But today I was going to get this special person to fall in love with me—" Sniffle. "—lately, they've been feeling bad and having a hard time, but I really love them—" Hiccup. "—so I was going to try to make their day and then they'd fall in love with me and we'd ride off into the sunset!"

Kelly's thinly plucked eyebrows shot up in sympathy, her mouth opening to let out a soft, "Awe…" (James knew that would work!) Then a sudden excited gleam came into her eyes. "Oh, that's just like my favorite book!" Out of thin air it seemed, there was a small book into her hand.

James recognized Fabio on the cover, but before anything else, he had to say, "You carry your favorite book around everywhere…?"

"Don't you have your lucky comb in your back pocket?"

James fingered the slight indentation in his jeans' back pouch. "…Point taken. Go on."

"Well, there's a boy and he's in love with this pretty girl with green eyes, but she's with another guy who doesn't treat her right, so he just plans a big day for her to make all her dreams come true. After the day, he pours his entire heart out. She falls in love with him and then they ride off in a _Just Married_ limo." She gave a dreamy sigh. "Ah, true love."

Noticing the biggest smiled he'd ever seen on the dark skinned woman, James made a mental note to hook Kelly up with someone nice. Maybe Officer Garcia or his dad? Last time he checked his rocker dad was single… Anyway, that would have to wait for another day. "That's basically what I'm trying to do," James said, "so can you get us a day off?"

"Okay, but just this once, James!" she finally relented.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He wrapped his arms around her small frame, actually picking her up in a huge bear hug. "You're the best, Kelly!"

Said woman just laughed as she place gently back on the ground. "Well, you can thank me by telling me your plan. I love a good love story."

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"James, where are we going?"<p>

James glanced over to the passenger seat, smiling when he saw the back of Kendall's head, the blonde probably trying to pick out all the details of the road and places they passed to figure out where they were going. "Stop trying, Kenny. You're not going to get it."

Kendall stopped staring out of the window and slumped into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know I hate surprises," he whined with a pout.

Turning the wheel to the right, the brunette decided he was willing to bargain. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you agree to spend not only the rest of the day with me, but also the night, I'll tell you where we're going."

"Really?" Kendall looked over at him with interest swimming in his emerald eyes. "Why do you want to spend so much time with me?"

There was a small pause. "Well…" James answered, ignoring the red that spread through his cheeks, "I _like_ spending time with you."

Kendall grinned back at him. "Well, then, I accept your deal, but since you were keeping it away from me for so long, wherever we go, you're paying."

James rolled his eyes. He had planned on paying anyway, but he kept his mouth shut on that fact. Kendall was as stubborn as a mule; he'd let his blonde win this. Um, the, _the _blonde, not his… yet. "Okay, good." He took an easy left, pulling into their destination. "Since we never did get to have our movie night—"

Kendall's eyes suddenly darkened with something he couldn't identify. "James—"

But James just continued. "—I'm taking you to the movies." To make sure Kendall knew he wasn't mad or bitter about it, he smiled and added, "This is better, anyway. We've seen Inception like a hundred times already."

Reluctantly, as if Kendall didn't really want to, a smile spread across his dimpled face. "Yeah… so what movie are we going to see?"

James shrugged his muscular shoulders. "I didn't really plan on anything," he admitted somewhat sheepishly. "I thought we could just look at the movies playing and pick one together." He stared at all the movie posters outside of the theatre as Kendall read them at loud.

"Soul Surfer, Something Borrowed, Kung-Fu Panda 2, Cars 2, Insidious, The Hangover Part II… slim pickings, but I'm fine with whatever you pick, James."

Honestly, James wanted to see Soul Surfer or maybe even Something Borrowed (for a chick flick, it actually seemed watchable), but he wanted to show Kendall he was better than Jo. Jo would've picked something girly if she was there with Kendall, so James had to be different. _What would Kendall like?_ he thought.

"Let's see _Insidious," _he said finally. He couldn't help but smile back when Kendall's face lit up—looked like he picked the right one. Of course! Kendall loved horror flicks, but Jo was always too scared to see them with him.

James felt undeniably proud, so to milk the good feeling and perhaps to show off just a bit, he continued, "I've been _dying_ to see it!"

* * *

><p>"I thought you were dying to see it," Kendall teased, his breath coming out in puffs against James' ear. It made a shiver run down the brunette's spine, but the blonde passed it off as just his fears.<p>

"Shut up," James muttered, cuddling closer into the other's warmth. "The movie was rated PG-13. Last time I checked thirteen-year-olds didn't like getting scared shitless!"

After an hour of the movie (as in after over ten screams and thirty jumps on James' behalf), Kendall had suggested they get out of there. The two were currently sitting on a bench outside the movie theatre, James on Kendall's lap with his arms wrapped around him. It was pretty awkward, considering he was at least two inches taller than Kendall, but James wasn't complaining. At all.

"I'm sorry," James said suddenly, shocking Kendall. "I made you miss the rest of the movie."

Kendall laughed, tightened his grip on the boy. "Don't worry. The movie sucked, anyway; there weren't any good scary parts." Another chuckled fell past his lips at half-hearted jab at his ribs. "Besides, I'm having way more fun holding you than I was watching that."

To hide his blush, James buried his face into the crook of Kendall's neck, but he was sure that Kendall could feel his huge smile against his skin. "Really?"

"Yeah." The whisper in his ear caused yet another shudder to rack through his body and caused Kendall to give his signature smirk. "Looks like little Jamsie is still scared… I'll get you some ice cream, okay?"

James almost let out a giggle before he remembered he was a man and men do _not_ giggle. So he settled for just saying, "Chocolate, please." _All over your body, yuuuuuum. _

"Sure; I'll be right back."

James couldn't have felt happier at that moment, he decided as he watched the blonde walk away. Their kinda-not-really-but-basically-almost date was going great and it was like Kendall really liked him… maybe Kendall would break up with Jo for him now. Even though he felt a little bad, he couldn't help the huge grin that split his lips.

As he was thinking about it, a small vibration captured his attention. Looking down, he noticed Kendall's phone lying there on the bench; it must've fallen out as they were sitting there, flashing a "ONE NEW MESSAGE" sign. He picked it up and hit OPEN.

**thinking about the way ur lips would feel sucking my dick. **next time its ur turn ;)****

James' eyebrow shot skyward. That didn't make any sense. Why would Jo send Kendall _that?_ He knew Jo had some big eyebrows and some serious man hands (she _so _needed a manipedi), but he wouldn't go so far to say she had a penis… well… nah, he wouldn't.

And then he noticed it wasn't from Jo at all. It was from—

"KENDALL'S FUCKING JETT?"


	7. Knight

Kendall smiled as he got into line for an ice cream cone, still feeling the warmth of James' body everywhere the two had touched. Seeing the big, strong brunette scared was something so unexpectedly cute, he couldn't help but burn the image into his mind and save it for a rainy day.

Or…maybe he wouldn't need it for a rainy day. Maybe he could have the real thing? As soon as the thought ran through his hockey-obsessed brain, it wouldn't leave.

It would be nice, he realized, having James for himself. It'd be like what they have now with movie dates, talking for hours until early morning, goofing around, endless flirting while he held the brunette, but then he could actually _kiss_ James…

Kendall liked kissing. Like, a lot.

And Kendall liked James. (Maybe even more than he thought he did.)

So, in theory, it should be correct to assume he would like kissing James.

Kendall really wanted to test out that hypothesis.

When Kendall got to the front of the line, he offered the girl working the stand a smile, saying, "Can I get a…" His smile suddenly widened. "One chocolate cone, please," he finished. He and James could share.

As the girl fulfilled his order, the blonde thought about how to test his theory out… Maybe he could purposely smear a little ice cream on James' lips somehow, tell James he had a little something on his lips, and clean it with his own mouth. Maybe he could tell James' to close his eyes for a surprise, and push some ice cream in the brunette's mouth with his tongue. Clichés were cliché for a reason, right? They had to work.

Or, you know, he could just walk up to James and kiss him. Bluntness was always a good way to handle things in Kendall's book.

Eh, he'd just let the moment come and feel his way through it—hopefully, in the most literal sense.

"Here you go, Mister…" The girl paused as she handled Kendall the sugary treat, the inflection of the sentence clearly showing her expectation of a name. She smiled her best smile, battled her long lashes, flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

But Kendall was oblivious to it all. Right then at that moment, James was the only thing on his mind and everyone else seemed to pale in comparison. "Thank you," he said happily, handing her a five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Even as he walked away from the stand, ice cream in hand and a smile stretching his lips, Kendall failed to realize that this was the first time in a month he wasn't thinking anything about Jett Stetson.

He walked back to where he left James faster than he needed to, in something like a power walk, the excitement and giddiness running through his veins. He could do this. He wanted to do this. He wanted James. Like as a boyfriend. He could do—

"KENDALL'S FUCKING JETT?"

_Shit. _Kendall's hand loosened its grip, sending the ice cream plummeting to the ground, but the boy didn't even notice it. His heart was pumping wildly in his chest; it was almost deafening in his now red ears. _James knows?_

At the sticky "plop" the ice cream made on contact with the hard asphalt, James turned. The look on the brunette's face—wide, hurt eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, mouth open and pulled back into an angry snarl—only raised the volume of Kendall's heartbeats. Somehow, despite the noise, Kendall still heard every word with perfect clarity.

"You're…" James took a shaky breath. "You're fucking Jett."

It wasn't a question.

"James, please." His words were hurried, frantic, probably hard to understand, but he knew James would get it. Well, he hoped. So badly. "Let me explain—"

James shook his head a couple of times as if trying to wrap his head around the very idea. "You're fucking Jett. _Jett._ You don't even like Jett!" With a sudden passion, James exclaimed, "And what about Jo?"

_Double shit. _Kendall had forgotten all about her. He opened and closed his mouth in a futile attempt to find the right words and solve this situation, but it did nothing except give him the impression of a dying fish.

James took another deep breath, looking up to meet anxious green eyes with his own hazel. His voice was softer now. "What about me?" he asked.

With a pang to his chest, Kendall finally found his mind. "James, I—"

The taller boy cut him off. "No, save it because I don't want it." He got up from the bench, shook his head, and started off in the direction of the direction of the general direction of the parking lot. Within seconds, he seemed he was already miles away. "We_ all_ deserve better than you."

Kendall stood there, watching him walk away until the other boy was out of eyesight. And then he watched some more until it was no light left from the sun and only the moon illuminated the empty street. Then, he hung his head and cried out all the feeling in his body.

But even with his body numb, Kendall's heart still constricted in pain.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, get into the car." The blonde made no move. Maybe he was frozen because it seemed not even his heart was pumping blood through his body, his cheeks were so pale. "Kendall, get into the car," the voice repeated.<p>

Nothing.

"Kendall." The person sighed, running a hand through short raven black tuffs of hair. He wasn't good with things like this. Right now he really needed that rocking mom to get Kendall back to his senses. He opened the door to the Big Time Rush mobile by leaving over from the driver's seat and tried again. "Come on, Kendall."

No move, but he could almost hear that familiar voice muttering. "No, he hates me… Never… My fault…"

"KENDALL!" The person got sick of this game, so he finally got out of the car himself and pushed Kendall into the passenger seat. He leaned over the unresponsive boy, buckling the seatbelt carefully before getting back into the car himself. "Isn't this better than being outside in the cold?" he asked, sending a soft smile to the blonde.

Finally, slowly, jade-colored eyes glanced over. "Logan," Kendall said. His cheeks were still sickly pale, but the ring around his eyes made up for it, showing off a deep purplish-red like a bruise. A couple more stray tears trailed down his skin.

"Hey, buddy," Logan replied in the same tone of voice he'd use if he was talking to a small child. "I'm going to take you home, okay? I'll make you dinner and then tuck you in for a good night's sleep. It'll be okay, all right?"

Kendall nodded his head once before leaning it against the cool glass of his window. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he could believe the words coming from his intelligent best friend, but it was impossible. He knew nothing would ever be okay again.

And he had caused it all.

* * *

><p>All I'd like to say here today is thank you all for the amazing reviews, alerts, favorites, and even just reading :)<p> 


	8. Stetson

Jett sat on his expensive couch, scowling. Even after his special surprise, Kendall had left him for that stupid pretty boy. At the thought, Jett scoffed. Couldn't Kendall see that he had a complete God _here_ and didn't need to go play with peasants?

Apparently not.

_Oh, well,_ he thought a bit bitterly, _it doesn't matter._ All it meant was that he had to step his game up. Jett Stetson was a rich T.V. star; James was only just an up-and-coming artist. It was obvious Jett was a much better choice, so he just had to really drill it into Kendall's head.

Kendall was blonde; it was okay he was a little slow sometimes. Jett still liked him, in any case.

But now he had to think of a sure-fire way to get his man… He couldn't believe his last plan didn't work. Didn't all men love being blown? Ugh, he wasn't good at this relationship stuff, but he thought he might know someone who was. She was the one, after all, who had managed to win the blonde's heart (for a while, anyway, he added in his mind with a smug grin).

To: Jo

From: Jett

hey can u meet me later? i need help w/ a prob.

He wondered briefly as his phone sent the message through the air waves to his co-worker's iPhone if it was taboo to ask someone's girlfriend to assist you in winning over their man, but after seven seconds (the most time he'd ever spend on thinking about something so silly), he shrugged it off. It couldn't be that bad.

To: Jett

From: Jo

i can do u 1 better i can meet u now :)

Wow, she was nice. Nicer than he'd ever really given her credit for. She was one of the people who dealt with him time after time even if it was just because they had to make it work for New Town High, and she had never given him drama or lip about anything.

Maybe that's why Kendall liked her.

Maybe if he was more like her, Kendall would like him, too, more than he did now.

…But then again, being nice was a _lot_ of work and then he'd have to be nice to all the dicks and bitches out there and that didn't sound too appealing. Plus, when he really thought about it, Kendall obviously didn't like her that much if he was going around behind her back to play with him and then made dates with other guys instead of spending time with her.

So he decided that he'd ask Jo what other kinds of advice she had about the opposite sex.

And after he had successfully gotten Kendall as his own boyfriend, Jett would thank her by sending a very nice fruit basket her way.

* * *

><p>"Jo!" Jett crossed the small distance between them and brought the small girl in his arms for a friendly hug, kissing her cheek in a dramatic fashion, letting out a "Muah!" as he pulled away.<p>

The blonde giggled. "I don't think Kendall would like this, Jett," she replied, teasingly which made Jett want to keel over in laughter. The things she didn't know about Kendall…

But he settled with smiling and exclaiming, "No, me and Kendork are friends now!" He lowered his voice a smidgen (not even enough for the girl to notice) and continued, "We've gotten to know each other _very_ well."

"Really?" Her brown eyes lit up. "That's great! No more fighting?"

"Nothing but some manly wrestling." _On the bed, on the floor, the couch, in the shower…_ "Kendall really has a tackle on him. Guess from all the hockey, right?" And then he laughed like it was all a big joke, like he was BFFs with Jo, like he wasn't fucking her boyfriend.

Jett was an excellent actor.

"So what did you need help with?" Jo asked after their laughter had died down.

"Well, there's this guy…" Jett wondered exactly how to put it when he saw Jo's eyebrows rise. "Okay, well, I've been fucking this guy, but lately, he's been blowing me off for other people and I want him to myself."

Wow. Blunt.

Maybe Kendall was rubbing off on him in more ways than one.

Though it seemed Jo was about to gasp, she stifled the sound and set her jaw. (Which was good, because if little miss perfect had been surprised Jett was messing around with people, she was more naïve than he thought.) "Just tell him."

"That wouldn't work; he's too stubborn."

Suddenly, Jo smiled as if she was watching a one of a kind chick flick that was just for her. "Then make him pick you over everyone else."

"How?"

"Send him flowers and chocolates!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Make him feel special. Send him texts to let him know you're thinking about him."

"I already did the last one and it didn't really work," Jett admitted. "Actually, I sent it like early this morning and he still hasn't texted me back."

"What did you say?"

Jett answered in the same tone he would have used to talk about the heat patterns of the Los Angeles sun, "I told him I was thinking about the way his mouth would feel around my dick."

Jo paused, eyes wide and red around her face, to get her composure back before answering. "…Um, Jett, that's not romantic. Or good, really… At all."

Black eyebrows shot up into his (fabulous) hairline. "It's not?" he asked surprised.

"No."

"…Oh." He nodded his head. "Okay, then what _is_ romantic?"

Jo smiled a girlish smile, her lipstick covered mouth (which looked all too red and too sticky to Jett) stretching and quirking up at the corners. "Well, when Kendall was trying to win me over, he sang for me, got me a heart-shaped pizza, spent the whole day being amazingly amazing…" She sighed dreamily.

"Thanks, Jo! You've helped me a lot!" Jett said, pulling the girl into another hug. Honestly, she was about as useful as a bikini in winter, but he figured the sooner he said goodbye, the sooner he'd stop having to listen to her go on and on about Kendall.

Because the blonde was _his_ and he was ready to slap a bitch to prove it.

But he had some other (less violent) convincing things up his sleeve, too.

* * *

><p>Nothing really exciting in this, but it helps set up the next chapters. Plus this was supposed to be somewhat of comedic relief since the last chapter was kind of a downer lol So I was going to upload this Saturday because I said I'd update this story every week, but I kinda want to get this out of the way cause I don't really like this chapter and all… so I'm updating today. Hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


	9. Logan Mitchell

Logan pulled the covers over Kendall's sleeping form right up to the blonde's strong jaw line, taking special care to wrap it around as tight as possible to stop the shivers running through the boy. With a frown, he noted the wet lines under the blonde's closed eyes.

"Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite," the smart boy whispered. It was something his mother had always said to him before bedtime when he was a boy. The simple phrase had never failed to keep the monsters away from him so he only hoped it would do the same for Kendall.

Kendall had enough demons inside him already.

_"He hates me, Logan."_ A sigh passed Logan's lips as he remembered the blonde's pitiful whimpers. _"He hates me! I deserve it… I hate me, too." _

_"No one hates you, Kendall. We all love you—_all_ of us, Carlos, Katie, me, and James. We all love you. Camille loves you, too, and Jo, well, she's crazy about you." _

_Logan smiled at him, but for some reason lost on the brunette, Kendall's eyes widened (the self-loathing obviously clear in the depths of emerald) and more tears fell down his already wet, tear-stained face. "Everyone should hate me. I'm an asshole." Another whine came from his sore throat. "It's all my f-fault." _

_Logan didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what had happened between the blonde and James. All he knew was that Kendall needed him right now, so he laid the boy back into his bed and said, "Kendall, go to sleep. When you wake up, it'll be better. Trust me." _

Logan groaned, putting his head in his hands. He only lifted his head when he felt another weight on his shoulder, peaking over to see his Latino friend's brown eyes watching him and a pout on his lips. "Hey, Carlos," he greeted tiredly.

"When will the bad stuff be over?" the smaller boy asked, ignoring the greeting.

Logan guessed Carlos had an equally hard time with comforting James than he had with Kendall. "I don't know, Carlitos. Hopefully, soon." Another sigh. "Do you know what happened between them?"

"No, James wouldn't tell me anything!" Carlos buried his head further into the smart boy's pleated sweater vest. Logan had to strain his ears to make out the mutter that followed, "I hate this."

The brunette wrapped his right arm around the distraught boy, using his long fingers to rub gentle circles through Carlos' hoodie. A small smile—the first he'd had in the long night—spread his lips when Carlos melted into the gesture.

_"You finally going to get with Carlos?"_ James' voice called out in his mind.

Unconsciously, his arm tightened his hold on the boy as he thought it over. So maybe he did have a small, tiny, little, _microscopic_ crush on the Latino, but it didn't matter 'cause they were just friends, and he was completely fine with that. Like, it was awesome to be friends! Totally cool with that, yes siree.

"You're warm, Logie," Carlos whispered as his eyes drooped lazily. It was a matter of seconds before he fell asleep on the comfy, warm shoulder he was resting on, his breaths coming out in small puffs out of his slightly parted lips and against Logan's neck.

The simple gesture brought a streak of red across Logan's pale cheeks and a handful of butterflies fluttered wildly in his stomach. Without even knowing he was doing it, Logan calmed his own breathing until the pace of his chest rising and falling matched the Latino's flawlessly.

_"You finally going to get with Carlos?"_

_I wish_, Logan thought, laying his own head on Carlos'. _I wish. _

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Logan asked, leaning against the wooden door frame of Carlos' and James' shared room, eyes locked on the big lump on one of the beds beneath the blue covers. There was a pause. "James, I know you're not sleeping."<p>

No response.

Logan sighed in irritation. This was a total déjà vu in the worst way possible; why did everyone ignore him! He walked over to the bed, ready to pull the covers off and scold James for being so _ugggh_, but he stopped when he heard the mutterings.

"Thoughts of you…" The voice was bitter and angry, but also tired like the feelings were too much for whoever it was. "On my mind… Have a good day…"

Logan, ever so confused and hating the unfamiliar notion, quickly pulled the covers off of James' balled up body to find the boy hunched over a small 3x4 inch card, hazel eyes glued to it and mouth constantly moving.

"James…?"

If the pretty boy heard him or even noticed his presence, he didn't show it. "As sweet as a honeysuckle… I'll pollinate you, _ick_," he let out a scoff of disgust. "Love, Jett…" Suddenly, he looked up at Logan fiercely, pushing the small card to the smaller boy's chest with a force entirely too hard. "Do you see this bullshit? _Love._"

Bringing the white card up to his eyes, Logan slowly read through the small message. And then he read it again and again, his mouth dropping open. _Jett? What did I miss?_ So he asked, "Jett? What did I miss?"

"Kendall's fucking Jett." That sentence had passed though the pretty boy's lips so many times, it was mechanical now, his face going blank. Without the anger etched on his face, Logan could clearly see the bags beneath James' hazel eyes and the boy's normally glowing, tan skin looking just plain _exhausted._ He wondered in the back of his mind how much sleep he'd gotten in the night.

In the front of his mind, all he could think was _WHAT?_ "Kendall… and J-Jett?" It didn't make sense so Logan couldn't understand it. "How? Wh-when? What?"

A bitter chuckle emitted from James' throat. "Well, he sticks his dick in that asshole's asshole. That's why he's always ditching us nowadays."

Logan said nothing because there was nothing he could say. Nothing was going to take back the things Kendall had did—at least, nothing Logan could do—and nothing the smart boy could do would fix this, but he still had to try.

So he sat down on the bed, the mattress sinking beneath his weight, and wrapped his arms around James who immediately sagged into the embrace, his body slightly shaking as he finally let himself brake down.

"Logan," James choked out, his voice braking on the second syllable, "I still l-love him." A violent sob racked through his body, and he brought his large hands up to grasp desperately at the back of Logan's shirt. "What d-do I do now?"

"Get some sleep," was Logan's simple answer because there wasn't anything else to say. "And don't let the bedbugs bite."

* * *

><p>Surprised ya, didn't I? You all thought this would be a James chapter, but it's not :O Hope you all enjoyed, anyway, though :)<p> 


	10. Diamond

To: Logan

From: James

might wanna get K he's at the movies

James sighed as he slipped his phone back into his skinny jean's pocket, eyes moving from a blonde boy in the distance downwards in a sort of angry thoughtfulness. He always knew he was being a sucker, going after a straight boy with a girlfriend. But now…

Now, he was a _fucking chump._

Because he was going after a _straight_ boy with a _girlfriend_ who was also fucking another _boy_ for some side action—the total package, right? The kind you take home to mother. It was obvious why James was head over heels for him, right?

Yeah… no.

Right now, James didn't even know why. He deserved better. (And when he remembered that Kendall was, currently, still dating Jo, he thought she deserved better, too.) Hell, even Jett deserved better! (And that was saying something.)

James took one last look back—the blonde was still standing there, like a lost puppy waiting for someone to take it home, staring straight ahead—and shook his head.

"_We all deserve better than you."_

James wasn't the brightest crayon in the 64-pack, but as he model-walked away to the parking lot, the pretty boy knew that one sentence was the smartest thing he had ever said in his life.

* * *

><p>"How was your date?" Carlos asked as soon as he walked through the door. James could tell just by the suggestive tone that Carlos was smirking, maybe even winking as he said it. He assumed by that that Logan had told the Latino about James' little secret crush.<p>

"Your mom." And really, James wanted to say something meaner, something that summed up how he felt inside, something that if broadcasted on national T.V., you wouldn't be able to tell what he was saying there'd be so many censors. But he refrained 'cause cursing at Carlos was like kicking a puppy. You just didn't do it.

Carlos' big eyes were on him in a second, looking up at him with concern and wonder. "What happened?"

"Already told you, your mom," was James' brilliant response. At the hurt gleam that started shining in those brown eyes, James sighed, dropping down on the orange couch and letting his head fall back against the headrest. After the pause, he answered honestly, "Bad."

He spared Carlos all the ugly, rated M details, just finishing with, "Worst day since The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air ended."

It was a very dark day in Diamond history, indeed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't their fault, James knew, and they were only trying to help, but he just couldn't take it, anymore! He was tired of the concerned, I'm-sorry-the-guy-you-love-is-an-asshole looks Logan would give him every time he was within a three feet radius. He was sick of the small, not nearly as happy as they should be, smiles from Carlos every time he dared to meet those big, brown eyes.<p>

He just couldn't take their sympathy.

James Diamond didn't need anyone's pity.

He didn't need it when his parents divorced or when he got a killer paper cut and had to go to the hospital; not even, when Jenny Tinkler blew every lock of his precious hair off with some dangerous chemical, did he need anyone feeling sorry about him.

He just didn't need or want it. From anyone. …Well, actually, there was one person he let some show empathy whenever he was sick or needed something, but that was only—

"Ugh!" James groaned loudly, turning over in bed to bury his face in his pillow.

Couldn't he go three seconds without thinking about Kendall?

He scowled angrily at himself, at Logan and Carlos, at Kendall, at everything, throwing the covers over himself. He was already warm with long, blue pajama bottoms and a white wife-beater, but the soft fabric caressing all his uncovered skin helped comfort him.

Not by much, of course, but a little bit.

"_Jamie bear," a soft voice said, bringing the sheets up and tucking them in around the small eight-year-old, "time for bed. Are you ready to sleep?"_

_Little Jamie grinned. "No, I'm ready for pie!" A small giggle escaped his lips at his mom's mock-surprised expression. _

"_Jamie bear, you already had two slices of pie!" She leaned down to kiss the tanned skin of her son's cheek. "Have too much pie and you might turn into a blueberry!" _

"_Blueberries are pretty!" James exclaimed, and even though Brooke Diamond had no idea how a piece of fruit could be attractive, she just smiled and laughed. "I want to be a blueberry!" _

The memory curled James' lips into a small smile. He stood up—not even bothering to look in the mirror when he passed—and walked out to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, and peered inside. His tongue peeked out to the corner of his mouth as he searched. _Where are you, pie?_

"Yes!" He grinned, pulling out the creamy custard treat. He placed it gently down to get a plate and some metal utensils like a knife and a fork, but paused.

And that's when he noticed the bouquet of flowers sitting innocently on the counter. Yellow in color with small dots of pink pigments sprinkling the petals, something like a tulip, maybe? A chrysanthemum? James couldn't really tell the difference.

But they were sweet smelling and pretty. James appreciated all things beautiful, so he slowly put down his dishes and walked over to the flowers to get a closer look. When he did, he noticed a small white card sticking out from the blossoms.

_Kendall—_

James eyes first widened then narrowed. They were probably from Jo, Kendall's loving girlfriend who he was cheating on with a boy. He felt bad for her, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing, reading every small, cursive letter until a growl reverberated in his throat.

—_I think of you all of the time. (More than I think about myself!) Pretty sure that means we have something special. Like almost as special as my perfect hair or my flawless skin, and that's pretty damn special. I could write out my feelings for you for an eternity, but my hand's already getting tired and I can't risk breaking it. _

_Love, Jett_.

…Love?

What did that pompous, arrogant asshole know about love? Did he ever stay up all night, waiting for Kendall to come home just because he was worried? Has he ever held Kendall on the anniversary of his father's death while the blonde cried into the crook of his neck? Has Jett ever made Kendall laugh, or even freaking smile?

James' would bet that he didn't even know Kendall's favorite color.

If James was being honest, he'd admit that he understood (partly) when Kendall picked Jo; she was nice enough, not too hard on the eyes, and she actually cared about something other than herself, like other people and saving tigers (they were endangered, right?)

But, come on! Jett Stetson? How could Kendall pick Jett over _him?_ Anger and betrayal coursed through the pretty boy's veins.

"James—" It was Kendall, standing by the counter, looking down and twiddling with his thumbs. Apparently, in his rage, James hadn't even noticed the sound of his footsteps or the loud pounding of the blonde's heart. "—I just wanted to say—"

The brunette cut him off. "Your little _boyfriend_ sent this," he sneered, throwing the white card down at Kendall's feet. He would've thrown the flowers, but he didn't want to seriously injure the boy… much.

Kendall frowned. "He's not my boyfriend."

"No, he's just your bitch. Or is the other way around? Maybe you're the one taking it up your ass." He didn't even know where all this was coming from, but he was pissed and even if he didn't mean what he said or wanted to take it back, James wouldn't apologize. Not just like that.

Kendall's eyes hardened, his jaw set, but he still tried to control himself. In a forcedly calm voice, he continued, "James, just let me talk."

"No." The word was definite, almost echoing in the small kitchen. "Why should I? So you can tell me more lies? So you can lead me on then run around like a slut? No. I don't want to hear it. Fuck you, Kendall… Oh, wait, that's Jett's job, isn't it?"

The floor could almost melt with the amount of acid pouring out of James' mouth, the air almost un-breathe-able since most of the oxygen was replaced with tension. When Kendall replied, though, it was like a volcano, threatening to burn anything in its path.

"You know what, James, fine! I will!" Kendall shouted. He stomped over to the door, pulled it open. Looking over his shoulder with blazing green eyes, he snapped, "I'd rather fuck with Jett than be with you, anyway."

And then he was gone.


	11. Knight, K

Kendall's first thought when he woke up from his fitful sleep was _Logan was wrong._ Because nothing was better.

James still hated him, Jo was still the girlfriend he was cheating on, Jett was still the man he was fucking, and he was still the dumbass blonde asshole.

Actually, if anything, it was worse now. Now his eyes hurt from all the crying, his head hurt as if he had drank ten million-billion-bajillion (Kendall had never been so good with numbers) drinks last night, his whole body is sore as if he'd ran a marathon, and it was just _uuuggggh._ Plain and simple _uuuggggh._

He wanted to kill Logan because the smart boy wasn't so smart and he was wrong, but he only sighed as the thought passed through his brain…

Because he really only wanted to kill himself, or at least, this douche bag Kendall that had seemed to replace the older, better one.

He missed that Kendall.

Really did, but he couldn't help but think he could never be that Kendall again.

Another sigh passed his lips—

_James laugh rang out through the apartment when he heard a breathy little sound coming from the other side of the apartment. "Sighing again? That must be why you're so short, Kendall."_

_ Said boy frowned. "I'm not short. I'm only, like, two inches shorter than you!" he protested, standing up to show his full height. _

_ "Keep saying that," the brunette teased, coming closer until they were face to face, chest to chest, eye to… slightly lower eye. "Maybe one day it'll come true, but until then…" James smirked. "You're short."_

_ "You're a jackass, James." Kendall rolled his eyes. _

_ "Better be nice to me, blondie," James used his height to tower over him, looking down, warning, "or I might step on you." _

—and got up from bed, quickly slipping on a flannel shirt over his red undershirt. He slipped into some black skinny jeans and into his favorite Vans. He looked into the mirror, giving himself a steely look, willing some of the old Kendall Knight confidence would come back to him.

He had something to do.

* * *

><p>"You're breaking up with me? You have to be kidding!" Jo shrieked, brown eyes and mouth wide in disbelief. Something like betrayal painted itself unto her face, clearly read through her expression, but Kendall was too busy keeping his eyes downcast to notice.<p>

He took a deep breath. "No, it's not a joke, Jo… Trust me; I'm doing you a favor. You deserve better than me, really."

"But, Kendall!" At the familiar sound of his name, Kendall looked up and immediately regretted it. She was crying. He made her _cry._ He was the biggest ass on the planet, maybe, even the universe. "I love you!"

"No, Jo, it's better this way," he coaxed, trying to comfort her.

"Kendall, I don't want 'better.' I want the best, I want you!" The blonde girl glanced down for a moment, paused, and then looked back up with a determination shining in her eyes. "I want you," she repeated, closing in on him.

"Jo—"

She pounced on him, bringing their lips together in a tight lip lock. With her hands on his broad shoulders, she pushed him back so his back hit the back of the white couch, deepening the kiss. She stayed like that until she ran out of breath and then she kissed him some more.

She tasted like strawberries and smelt lightly of flowers. Her lips were soft and warm, slightly slippery from the lip gloss or lip stick (like Kendall could really tell the difference) smeared across her mouth. And when she grabbed his hand, placing it on her leg and running it up to the hem of her skirt, he could feel the suppleness of her freshly shaven, hairless skin.

And it did nothing for him.

So he gently pushed her away. "Jo, it's over. I'm sorry…"

More tears rolled down her cheeks and as much as he wanted to comfort her, hug her until she stopped crying, kiss away those pesky tears, give her the love she deserved, he couldn't.

He just wasn't the one for her.

Kendall tried to smile, but it came out as a nervous grimace. "I'd like it, maybe, if we could still be friends?"

He wasn't surprised when he received a painful slap against his right cheek. In reality, he knew he deserved worse.

* * *

><p>"No, he's just your bitch. Or is the other way around? Maybe you're the one taking it up your ass," James snapped, venom dropping from every word.<p>

Kendall clenched his teeth, trying to calm himself. He just wanted to apologize, try to make it up to the brunette by taking him out somewhere or doing something for him; he didn't know! He just wanted to make this better, but it was hard when all James wanted to do was fight. "James," he said in a poorly controlled voice, "just let me talk."

Kendall just wanted to fix things, make them all better again.

"No. Why should I? So you can tell me more lies? So you can lead me on then run around like a slut? No. I don't want to hear it. Fuck you, Kendall… Oh, wait, that's Jett's job, isn't it?"

The next thing that happened could easily be explained by something Gustavo had told them when he first met the boys: _"Kendall, you have a gift. …You also have anger management problems."_ Both were terribly true, proven when Kendall's cheeks enflamed and he quickly blew up.

"You know what, James, fine! I will!" Kendall shouted. He stomped over to the door, pulled it open. Looking over his shoulder with blazing green eyes, he spat, "I'd rather fuck with Jett than be with you, anyway." The loud bang the door made when Kendall slammed it was not nearly satisfying enough.

(He even considered opening it to slam it a second time, perhaps even going for a third.)

It was mere coincident (or maybe really great timing) when Kendall stormed out of the room, he ran straight into—you guessed it—Jett Stetson, quite literally, actually, because he collapsed into the other boy's chest.

"Whoa, Kendork, where's the fire?" Jett asked, smirking down at the red-faced blonde boy. He was going to add _besides me_ (cause he's so damn hot), but as soon as he opened his mouth again, Kendall surged forward, crashing their lips together.

If James was going to be an asshole, then so was he.

And he'd do it better.

"Your room," he demanded roughly when he pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths together. "Now."

Jett looked amused, glancing behind the blonde boy to the 2J door then back again. A victorious twinkle lit up his eyes. "Follow me," he practically _purred_, smirking, leading Kendall down the hallway to his apartment.

But Kendall couldn't wait that long; he wanted it _right this fucking second_. And what luck! There was a supply closet right there.

He opened it quickly, pushing Jett in the dark room and shutting the door again before Jett even had time to register the movement. "Your room's too far away," he answered the questioning look from the shorter boy as he flicked on the light. "This'll do fine, anyway."

_I just want a quick fuck._

Kendall crashed their lips together again with a bruising force so hard, he could feel the swelling of both their lips as blood rushed to the red skin of their mouths and to their cocks. He bucked his hips to Jett's, hissing at the contact to his hardening cock.

"Fuck, I want to fuck you so fucking bad…" Kendall couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth, couldn't control his brain function, couldn't control his bucking hips or quivering lips as he grinded shamelessly against the T.V. star, who, if going by the small whimpers and deep moans, didn't mind in the least. "Fuck…"

And then Jett attached himself to his neck—the weak spot right under his collar bone—thrusting his hips harder, faster, rougher, and he was so far gone, he didn't think about how he would have to later steel his mom's make up or wear turtlenecks in the middle of the L.A. summer just to cover it up; no, he could only think _so good, so fucking good, fuck, yes…_

It was only seconds before Kendall lost it all, mind going blank and toes curling in his Vans, coming hard in his pants, painting his boxers white.

Panting harshly, Kendall grabbed Jett's shirt between his sweaty fingers and pulled him close again, moving his lips against the brunette's slowly, sensually in gratitude.

"Kendall," Jett murmured, smiling lovingly at the blonde. "Go on a date with me."


	12. Carlos Garcia

"Logan." Carlos stood above Logan's sleeping body, peering down at the sleeping boy from out under his helmet, a frown pulling at his lips. "Logan," he whispered again, feeling a mix of feelings. He wanted the boy to wake up, to help him, but he also didn't want to disturb him…

Ugh, he wasn't good with decisions!

The Latino was so internally conflicted at the moment, that he finally crashed down on Logan's bed, grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "Logan! Wake up!"

Logan's eyes snapped open. "What?" He looked around, looking for ninjas, cowboys, aliens, or any monsters, then his eyes landed on Carlos. Visibly relaxing, Logan asked, "Carlos? What is it?"

"I can't decide if I should wake you up or not!" the tanned boy exclaimed loudly.

"…" Logan blinked his tired eyes. "…Well, I think you already made that decision, Carlitos," he grumbled out, resting his head on his cool pillow again, his eyes fluttering at the movement.

Carlos shook Logan's shoulder again. "No! Logan! Don't go back to sleep. I need help," he whined out. "There's too much bad stuff happening. Kendall and James were just yelling at each other _again_… I want to make it stop."

Slowly, Logan opened his left eye. The chocolate brown of his iris was even darker with the lack of light in the room and the hazes of sleep. "How?" he asked hesitantly. The shortest member of BTR wasn't known for making the best of plans…

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "That's why I woke you. You're smart. You know how to make bad things stop."

A tired, lazy smile turned the corners of the raven-haired boy's mouth. "That's the best plan you've had in years, but it's late, Carlos. Go to bed and we'll figure it out in the morning, okay?" He nestled further back into the sheets.

"Okay…" Carlos answered, pouting. Then that puppy dog pout transformed into a small smile as he gazed over the sleeping boy. Moving as slow as he could (which turned out to be just short of a hurricane speed winds), the Latino situated himself into Logan's arms. When he was comfortable, he lightly pressed his lips against the indent in the smart boy's chin.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Logan questioned.

Carlos smiled at the blush that dusted the bridge of Logan's nose. "Sleeping. Good night, Logie."

"Um, yeah, good night, Carlos."

* * *

><p>"You came to the right place, boys." Yet with the devious smile on the young girl's face, Carlos wasn't so sure.<p>

Apparently, Logan felt the same. "Katie, are you sure you want to be involved in this?" the smart boy asked. "This has to do with a lot of…" His brown eyes went side to side as he whispered the next words, "_Adult things._"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Kendall's fucking Jett and James loves Kendall."

Both teenagers were so shocked, they forgot to chide her for the choice words she used. "How—" Carlos struggled to find the right words. "How did… you know that?"

"I'm ten. I know things," she answered casually with a small smirk. It was times like that that really reminded all the boys that she truly was related to their blonde leader. "Besides, those guys make it as obvious as a freakin' pink elephant," she continued, pointing behind her in the general direction of Kendall's bedroom.

"Well…um, yeah, I guess," Logan stammered out. Carlos was slightly amazed. It was the first time since he was six that he had seen the young genius had been at a lost for words.

"Look, boys, the plan is simple," she started, voice getting lower as she came closer to the boys in something like a huddle. "Kendall's confused and James is mad, but if you want the two _together_—"

Another burst of amazement ran through Carlos. How could she talk about her own big brother and big brother figures (cause all the boys were like brothers to her) being gay so easily. He knew that if his brother called, saying "Hermano, soy gay!" he'd be thrown for a loop, but Katie took it so well.

"—then you have to show them how," she finished deviously.

"Katie," Logan said with a suddenly colorless face, "I don't think that's, uh, such a good idea…"

What? What were they talking about? Carlos looked from the girl to Logan with wide, confused eyes, silently asking, but the two continued to talk without explaining.

Katie smirked. "Well, _I_ think it's an excellent idea. And it would work. Kendall and James would make up like _that!_" She snapped her fingers to show her point.

The color still hadn't come back to Logan's cheeks. "No, really, it's a bad idea." He caught Carlo's wandering gaze and told him, "It's a _bad_ idea. Don't worry about it, Carlos." He walked closer, taking Carlos' arm in his and bringing (dragging) him to the door. "Come on, Carlos, we'll go and figure something else out."

"What? Tell me what's going on!" the confused Carlos demanded.

Katie caught his other arm, stopping the two from leaving and her smirk could've rivaled the original Kendall Knight's with how big and tricky it was. "If you want to get Kendall and James to make up, Carlos," she started, "you have to show them what they're missing."

Carlos' face lit up. "How do I show them?" he inquired excitedly.

So she told him; "Start dating Logan."

Oh, look, the color was finally back with a vengeance on Logan's cheeks!

* * *

><p>And the Cargan begins! :) Sorry I left you with that cliffhanger last chapter (and I'm still leaving you hanging!) and this chapter is shorter than usual, but the Cargan makes up for it, right? *hopeful eyes* Yes? No? …Sorry. ._. Either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	13. Stetson, J

Jett smirked as a knock sounded on his apartment door. It looked like the flowers worked, since Kendall was already back for more. God, he was such a genius. (Well, maybe not a _total_ genius; he couldn't name all the continents in the world or spell really big words, but it's not like anyone cared about that crap!)

When he opened his door, though, it wasn't his blonde waiting outside. Instead, there was a different, smaller, _blonder_ blonde.

"Jo!" Jett exclaimed in surprise. Then he noticed the mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks in dark streaks of tears and her rosy red face. "What are you doing here?"

She took a shuddering breath. "Ken—" _Sob._ "—Kendall br-broke up—" _Sob._ "—with me!"

"Really?" The girl nodded her head miserably, looking like some demented bubblehead. "Oh, wow!" He quickly took her into his arms, digging his head into her hair to hide his wide smile. Briefly, he wondered if it would be wrong to start breaking out in a dance number…

If Kendall broke up with her, that totally meant that he was just that much closer to being Jett's! Now he just had to—what?—beat that stupid little pretty boy? Easy. Kendall was as good as his.

"What do I do, Jett? I _love_ him!" she cried, tightening her hold on him, her blunt nails digging into his shoulder blades. "I want him ba-back!"

"He never deserved you," was Jett's answer as he patted her back. _He deserves better. He deserves me_, he thought; luckily, he was so insensitive to say it out loud. Or perhaps it was that he was just too busy grinning to add the extra words.

"You think so?" Jo asked, looking up at him with big, wet brown eyes.

Jett winked at her. "Completely!"

A shaky smile surfaced on her pink lips. "Th-thanks, Jett," she sniffled. Then, suddenly, there was a different kind of rosy color painted on her skin. "Um, you want to go to the movies with me? You know… to help me forget?"

"Sorry, Jo, but I can't," he responded without any real sympathy in his voice. In his deep voice, there were only traces of excitement and was that desire? "I have something I have to go do."

She sniffled. "What do you have to do?"

"Nothing." _Your ex-boyfriend._ "It's just I'm in talks with producers for another show," he lied smoothly.

Jo's face deflated even more. "Oh… then I guess I'll just go back to my apartment… _alone…_"

Jett offered her back another grin. "Don't worry, Jo! I'll make sure you have a muffin basket in your room within an hour!" he called after her retreating form. "I'll even get you a cheese platter, too!"

Then he rushed off to get his man.

Or maybe his man was rushing off to get him, because as soon as he got on the second floor of the Palm Woods, Kendall came crashing into his chest.

Which was, like, totally cool with Jett.

Jett snaked his arms around the blonde's waist as he greeted, "Whoa, Kendork!" He smirked down at the flushed boy. "Where's the fire?" He was going to add _besides me_ (cause he's so damn hot), but as soon as he opened his mouth again, Kendall surged forward, crashing their lips together.

Again, _totally_ cool with Jett. He liked this. He _really_ liked this.

"Your room," Kendall demanded roughly when he pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths together. "Now."

Jett smirked, about to say "sure" but then he noticed the person standing behind Kendall, just staring at them with betrayal in his shining (with tears) hazel eyes and mouth slightly open in hurt.

_James._

That stupid little pretty boy.

That stupid little pretty boy that Jett _beat._

Jo and James down all in one day? Jett felt pretty damn proud of himself. A victorious twinkle seeped into the layers of brown coloring his eyes. "Follow me," he purred, leading Kendall down the hallway, back in the direction of the elevator.

Then somehow, without Jett really comprehending what was happening or _how_, they were in a supply closet, making out and shamelessly grinding against each other's pelvises.

Which would've been totally cool with Jett if he wasn't already so hot dry humping Kendall and sucking on his collar bone in a place he knew he would be hard to hide. Jett wanted everyone to know who Kendall belonged to.

Kendall was _his._

That was the last thought that ran through Jett's mind before his mind flashed blank, his whole body shuddering and spasming as he released his load in his foreign boxers. The orgasm was so good he didn't even mind dirtying himself. (Yeah, _that_ good.)

As Kendall caught his breath, he latched on again to Jett's lips, moving slowly and sensually while Jett just enjoyed the sensations on his lips, still so sensitive during his orgasmic bliss.

But now, Jett wanted to make this official. He wanted the world to know Kendall was his, only his, and no one else could touch him.

"Kendall," he murmured, smiling lovingly at his blonde. "Go on a date with me."

Kendall froze against him, apprehensive and surprise in his bottle green eyes. And though, that didn't send any real good sighs in Jett's mind, he kept quiet and let the blonde think. "Jett…"

Jett smiled at him, doing something he couldn't remember the last time he did. "Kendall," he repeated, "_please._"

The blonde's eyes widened again. But then he swallowed and gave something like an awkward smile. "Sure," he answered slowly. "Just…um, let me shower first, okay?"

And Jett said, "Sure, yeah, I'll go shower, too," smiling like a idiot because he was so excited he could barely contain himself and he needed to go calm down to be cool enough to take Kendall out, and because he'll let Kendall do anything as long as he'd go out with him for real.

With another peck pressed on his lips, Jett watched as Kendall walked away before he went his own way to his apartment, walking a bit bowlegged since his underwear was completely soiled and it felt really weird against his soft penis.

Jett was absolutely sure _nothing_ could ever ruin this day for him.

"Hey, Jett!" someone called behind him. Still grinning, he turned around to see James stomping closer to him like a cheetah ready to pounce on his prey.

Huh…he wasn't so sure about his day anymore.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know I left you guys with a indecently short chapter yesterday, so I made sure to type this up real fast for you all. :) The story gets really good now because we the JamesJett confrontation coming up! Anyone else excited for it? :) Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Diamond, J

James held back the urge to gag at the overzealous displays of affection coming from his two best friends, rolling his eyes furiously and shaking his knee with all the pent up emotions coursing through his veins. He didn't want to watch them, but he couldn't really not look, either.

Carlos was currently curled up in Logan's lap as the genius tried to explain logarithms—which really meant, Logan was saying nonsense, stopping only when Carlos timidly craned his neck up to kiss him.

"I think I like you more when you're not talking," Carlos admitted when he disconnected their jointed lips with a childish grin and an impish gleam shining in his dark eyes.

Logan offered him a lopsided smile. "Well, I like you better when you're kissing me," he whispered, going back in for more of the Latino's addictive taste.

…Like _what?_ When did they even start going out?

And more importantly, was he freakin' _invisible?_ He was sitting there on the couch, too, moping about Kendall and his poor, dying love life, but they were too caught up in each other to even spare him a sympathetic glance?

Wow. Some best friends.

Kendall wouldn't do that. Kendall would come up to him, wrapping an comforting arm around his shoulders, and just sit there with him until he was ready to talk about it, or just made him laugh by making weird faces only Kendall could make…

Well, if Kendall was actually _there_, that is.

No, the blonde was out there, probably fucking Jett or Jo or whoever. All because James yelled at him… he was really kicking himself for that one, but he was just so mad and he couldn't take it.

But this… this feeling he was feeling now, was worse. Some horrible mix of regret, anger, longing, love, betrayal, and a whole lot of other emotions he couldn't even name. James couldn't stand this.

He was up and out of the door without really thinking about what he was doing. All he had set in his mind was something like a plan. He could fix this, right? Make this all okay. Say sorry to Kendall, some other things that'll take them right back to where they should be—bestest friends or even more. James could do that. He was great with words.

_Kendall, I'm sorry… _No, that was too cliché. _Kendall, it's all my fault, even though you're the one who went out like a slut and fucked around…_ He had a feeling that wouldn't go over too well. _Kendall, we only have one life to live and we got to live it big time…_ Eh, that was too Kendall-esque.

_Kendall, I love you… and that's all that matters._

Yeah, James thought with a smile, that's the one.

Oh, look and there was Kendall now! Okay, James was totally ready to spill his heart out to him. Yeah, they'd gone through some rocky patches, but that was love, right? They could get through it. Oh wait, Kendall was… attached to Jett's lips.

James' heart sunk to his stomach, and then rocketed up to his throat. Watery liquid filled his eyes and without him noticing, his jaw snapped open; he was sure it dislocated itself just from the vile sight.

As if the small sound of all the bones in his jaw breaking, Jett's dirty brown eyes looked over to the frozen brunette. With the smallest upturn of one perfectly plucked eyebrow, Jett smirked up to James, pecking Kendall's lips once more, slowly, tauntingly, before dragging the blonde off. Leaving James there, just staring at the spot the two were.

_That damned actor!_

* * *

><p>James could barely hold back the growl threatening to rip out of his throat as he stomped over to that stupid, damned, movie star wanna-be, idiot, narcissistic jackass. So he just let it go. "Jett!" he growled, fuming.<p>

How dare he come in and start messing around with Kendall? How dare he go around, pretending those pretentious feelings that were just lust were love for Kendall? How dare that stupid jackass just come in the picture and try to take Kendall away with him?

How dare he succeed in taking away the only person James had ever cared about?

Said boy turned around, a dreamy smile pulling at his lips. When he locked eyes with James, his smile instantly dropped, and James noticed with a kind of sadistic pleasure a little bit of fear swimming in his eyes.

But the actor kept his cool—sort of—and said, "Yeah?"

James didn't even know where to start. There were so many things in his mind, so many things hanging on his tongue, so many things, period. So he just growled again, "You asshole!" and raised his fist, the muscles wrapped around his bicep rippling at the action.

Yeah, James Diamond wasn't just good with words. He was also good with body language.

His fist stopped right before he hit the Jett's smug mug, though, when he heard what the other muttered; "Go ahead and hit me. You know what Kendall's going to do? He'll just nurse me back to health." Jett smirked.

James' arm fell limply by his side. Because it was _true._ He could hit Jett all he wanted, beat him until he was black and blue, but what good would that get him?

All it would get was a Nurse Kendall cooing over someone else (and most likely a call from Jett's lawyers).

He couldn't hit him, no matter how much he wanted to. His fist hit the wall beside them with a dull thud. "You asshole," he said again, but this time it was quiet, almost defeated.

It made the star's smirk widen. "Yeah, but I'm the one who got Kendall."

"How could you do that? You wanted Jo, not him! You only ever wanted to piss him off!" When he started letting it all out, he couldn't stop. He was a teenage boy yelling like a little girl having a bad tantrum, but he couldn't stop. "He _hated _you! But you just swoop in and take him away from me? How! He was _mine!_"

"He's mine now. He's been mine for weeks. You lost your chance," was Jett's plain answer.

James couldn't hear anymore. He couldn't sit there and listen to someone else put claims over the blonde he loved. He couldn't sit there and listen to _Jett_ say Kendall was his. He just couldn't.

So he ran.

With tears running down his cheeks and blurring his vision, he ran back to 2J, past the new lovers still cooing over each other with stupid, love-filled chocolate eyes that barely even noticed when he ran past, right into his room. He collapsed on Kendall's bed.

Burying his face in the blonde's sweet-smelling pillow, James cried until the blissful darkness of sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Wow… over 100 reviews. Thank you! :) Going into this story, that was my goal and with your help, I made it, so really thank you all. So, um, I hoped you liked the new chapter. Next chapter is Kendall and his date ;) Again, thank you and hoped you enjoyed!<p> 


	15. KK

Kendall brought the loofa up and down his body deliberately, letting the bubbly mixture of soap and water lather into his naked skin. It was an activity that kept his body busy, but left his mind with free time to wander.

Well, he always did do his best thinking in the shower.

He couldn't help but think this thinking wasn't his finest moment, though, because it wasn't like he was being a freaking philosopher speculating about the meaning of life. There was just a moment playing over and over again in his head.

_"Kendall," Jett murmured with that same loving smile, "Go out with me… Kendall, please."_

Jett said "_please_," probably the closest the television star had ever come to begging. Kendall never expected that, never thought he'd ever be asked out by Jett Stetson.

Most of all, he never expected he'd say yes.

But why not? Jett was a good guy (…okay, at least, better than what he'd first thought!) and he wanted the blonde—that's more than he could say for James. That pretty boy would barely talk to Kendall, anymore, unless you counted screaming as talking.

Kendall wasn't the kind of guy to waste his whole life away, feeling sorry about himself. So he was going to go out on that date and actually try to make it work with Jett. A rich and famous star? He could do worse, right? Right.

When he was squeaky clean, he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around himself, hurriedly drying off before slipping into his boxers and walking out to get the remainder of his clothes. Maybe he'd even be able to find a shirt that wasn't flannel—

"Kendall…"

He stopped right in his tracks at the sound of his best friend's voice. Then, with a sudden stab to his rapidly beating heart, he realized he wasn't sure if James _was_ his best friend anymore or not. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, James?" he asked, turning around to the tanned boy.

But James was sleeping, curled up like a cat on Kendall's bed, face half-way buried in the pillows scattered at the head of the bed. A small smile curled Kendall's lips while his heart calmed itself; slowly, quietly as if to not wake the sleeping boy up, he crossed the distance and sat down next to James, feeling the mattress dip slightly under his weight and just watched.

James' eyelids (and dark lashes) fluttered, his face clear of any stress or discomfort, his mouth just slightly parted as puffs of air escaped and entered his lungs. He looked so cute; Kendall missed that, he missed the times he and James used to spend together.

"_I'm sorry," James said suddenly, shocking Kendall. "I made you miss the rest of the movie." _

_Kendall laughed, tightened his grip on the boy. "Don't worry. The movie sucked, anyway; there weren't any good scary parts." Another chuckled fell past his lips at half-hearted jab at his ribs. "Besides, I'm having way more fun holding you than I was watching that." _

_To hide his blush, James buried his face into the crook of Kendall's neck, but Kendall could feel the pretty boy's huge smile against his skin. "Really?" _

"_Yeah." The whisper in his ear caused yet another shudder to rack through James' body and caused Kendall to give his signature smirk. "Looks like little Jamsie is still scared… I'll get you some ice cream, okay?" _

What ever happened to that?

Kendall knew immediately that _he _happened. That he had just started messing around with Jett, started picking Jett over everyone else, starting letting James down. He'd used both Jett and James (and even Jo). None of them deserved that.

He'd make it up to them, he promised. He'd make friends with Jo, help her with whatever, whenever. He'd go out with Jett, give him the chance that he wanted—he could love Jett, eventually; it wouldn't be too hard. But how could he make it up to James?

Kendall, master of all plans, just didn't know the answer to that one.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in James ear, lightly trailing his fingers through the boy's chestnut-colored mane, gently bringing it out of his face. "I don't know how to make it up to you, Jamie, but, someday, I will. I promise."

He lightly pressed his chapped lips to James' smooth cheek, lingering for several seconds. When he pulled away, he looked down at the sleeping angel with tears brimming around the corners of his green eyes.

"I love you, Jamie."

Kendall quickly finished getting ready and slipped out of the room without sparing any other words or another glance to James' beautiful face. It wouldn't be right to gaze upon James with smiling lips or longing eyes.

His heart belonged solely to Jett now.

* * *

><p>Kendall was picked up by Jett outside the Palm Woods (by his request. He was sure he didn't want Jett near 2J for a while) in a sleek black car.<p>

"Wow," Kendall breathed when he stepped into the passenger seat, looking around the interior of the car with wide, interest eyes like a child looking at a candy factory. He would not mind having a ride like this.

Jett smirked, peering over the top of his aviators. "You like it?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah, it's nice," the blonde complimented, smiling as he rubbed the material of the seat. _Leather, nice!_

"Thank you," Jett said, which got Kendall to look over at him in surprise. Did Jett just show him gratitude? Wow. Jett noticed his stare and grinned over at him. "I know I'm hot, Kendall, but you don't have to stare. I'm open to any photo shoots you might have in mind."

Kendall didn't miss the way the star's voice lowered suggestively at the end of his, _ahem, _offer. "Cool it, superstar. You can't get away talking like that until at least the third date," he scolded playfully.

And Jett just said, "Okay," his grin stupidly wider because that meant there'd be a second date and even a third. The raven haired boy liked that.

"So where are we going?" Kendall asked. Déjà vu struck through the blonde's mind and for a microscopic second he was back in the car with James going to the movies before everything blew up… He shook his head. "Jett?"

"Well, I was going to take you to that new fancy restaurant that opened up, maybe introduce you to Avril Lavigne and her beau—whoever it is now-a-days."

Kendall nodded with interest even though he really didn't even know who this Avril chick was and what the hell was a _beau?_ Oh, well, he guessed the life of being the boyfriend of a famous star was like this. He could deal.

"—but then I decided that I'd take you to the hockey game tonight. It's the Championship and I heard the Minnesota Wild is playing. I got us front row seats," Jett continued.

"Really?" Once again, Kendall was left looking at Jett in wonder. But a smile was hastily transforming on his face. He'd forgotten all about the game with all the drama in his life, but knowing that he would be close enough to feel the heat coming off Mikko Koivu, the captain of the Wild, was definitely lifting his spirits. "Wait. Do you even like hockey?"

Jett smiled. "No, but you do."

It wouldn't be hard to love Jett at all, Kendall decided, taking Jett's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and intertwined their fingers. "Thanks, Jett," he murmured, moving his thumb in small circles against Jett's soft skin.

* * *

><p>"GOAL!" the announcer shouted, but it was barely heard over the roar and commotion of the crowd. Or maybe it was all just coming from Kendall, because damn, he was yelling and screaming like he was in the most intense orgasm of his life. "And that's the end of the first half with the Wild in the lead!"<p>

"This is amazing!" Kendall screamed to Jett (who was also cheering, but probably more for the blonde's sake). "Best game ever!"

"I agree," the star said back with a good humored grin. "My first hockey game with you… I could start to like hockey."

And Kendall beamed—because, honestly, a deep love for hockey was something all his potential lovers needed to have (perhaps that's why it didn't work out with Jo; well, besides the fact that he was in love with someone else and fucking her co-star, that is).

The blonde was about to say something else, but the crowd's sudden huge shouts were filling the air. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kendall looked up to the kissing camera going around to different couples, smiling. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" he shouted along with them.

But then the camera turned to a familiar raven haired boy who was overdressed for a hockey game and an overexcited blonde sitting in the front row… Kendall stopped shouting immediately as his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Jett turned with his signature smirk. He grabbed the front of Kendall's Wild's jersey (turns out in his hunt to find something non-flannel, the blonde found his only other shirt was his jersey; go figure) and pulled Kendall toward him until their lips were sealed together.

The crowd let out another loud cheer before turning to their next victims.

Kendall moaned into the kiss as Jett nipped at his bottom lip, running over it soothingly with his tongue and asking for entrance. When the moan escaped, Jett's tongue surged forward to gently massage Kendall's own while trying to also map out every sensitive spot in the blonde's mouth.

Jett pulled away, breathing hard, but with a big smile splitting his lips. "I love you, Kendall."

_Kendall lightly pressed his chapped lips to James' smooth cheek, lingering for several seconds. When he pulled away, he looked down at the sleeping angel with tears brimming around the corners of his green eyes. _

"_I love you, Jamie." _

Kendall swallowed. "…I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Okay, so, please excuse me if hockey doesn't have halfs and if there's no kissing cam at a hockey game because… well, I have no idea. I'm not a sports person and I've never seen a hockey game in my life. If there isn't, let's just say in this alternate slash world, there is! lol Hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


	16. JD

James woke up feeling like complete and utter shit. With a colossal headache and bloodshot eyes—plus, he could just feel all the tangles and knots in his normally perfect chestnut locks—he was pretty sure this was the worst James Diamond had ever locked.

Despite the realization, he didn't care enough to get up and right the atrocity.

He wondered in the back of his mind as he slowly sat up if this was how it felt to be hung over—except instead of from alcohol, this sickness was from a cute blonde with green eyes. Sighing, he wished he _was_ hung over.

If it was just a hangover, then the pain would go away sooner.

Heartbreak lasted decades longer.

So James did the same thing he always did when he felt like shit; he just hoped this time it would have better results. And less stupid love notes from stupid self-absorbed actors with stupid little words ('cause those were just _stupid_.)

As soon as he was out of his shared room, the pretty boy noticed Logan and Carlos _still_ together on the couch. Their faces were flushed and a little bit sweaty and Logan's arm was draped across the Latino's frame, his fingers drawing geometric shapes in the tanned skin. The sight drove all thoughts of delicious pie away from the boy's mind.

Logan looked away from Carlos' face as if he'd only just now noticed James' presence. "O-oh, hey, James," he stammered out, trying (and failing) to keep his cool. The genius made this weird face; like a half grimace and a half grin, and asked nervously, "What's up with… you?"

"Nothing," James replied quickly, even though he really wanted to say something along the lines of "My life's over. I love Kendall. Jett's an asshole. And have you two been there for _hours_?" But then when he thought about it, he didn't want to know the answer to the last question.

Way too disturbing for his virgin mind, thank you very much.

Making sure to put a good amount of space between himself and the two lovebirds, James sat down on the orange couch and switched the T.V. on, quickly moving through the channels to find something mind numbing to watch. Where was _Jersey Shore _when he needed it?

Apparently in Italy or some shit like that.

Rolling his eyes at the silly notion, he settled on the hockey game. He'd already missed the first half of it, but he could catch up; a small grin curled his lips when he realized the Wild was winning. At least something was going right.

But then he realized the kissing cam was going around, catching all the cutesy couples in intimate moments, sharing romantic gestures and sweet kisses. He couldn't contain the groan threatening to slip through his lips.

Was the _whole_ world out to get him?

"J-James!" Logan called out suddenly, wide-eyed.

James turned to look at him, one irritated eyebrow raised. "Yeah?" he asked. He sighed; that came out way more mean than he intended. So he asked again in a quieter tone, "Yes, Logan?"

Logan finally detangled his respectful limbs away from Carlos' and was right next to James in an instant. "How is my best buddy today? Let's talk. We never talk anymore!" the genius exclaimed.

Talking was the last thing James wanted to do, though. Maybe punch something or someone or, you know, some stupid actor. Those were way up on his TO DO list. Talking? Not so much. James scoffed, "No thanks, Logan. Go talk to Carlitos or something." Then he turned back to see the game.

Or really, see another couple kissing. These people were really going at it, too; tongues going down throats and a set of hands gripping onto a Wild thirteen jersey… _Like Kendall's_ was the first thing that crossed James' mind, and it was immediately followed with a curse. Why couldn't he stop thinking about the blonde? Speaking of blondes, the guy being kissed was blonde, too…

Then it clicked.

An animalistic growl filled the room. James turned to Logan (who was now cowering in fear) and held out a hand. "Car keys," he demanded. "Now."

Quickly fishing his keys out of his jacket's pocket, Logan asked, "Wh-where are y-you going, Jam-mes?"

"Where else?" When the cool metal of the keys touched his hand, James' fist clenched, his knuckles turning bone white. In a deathly cool voice, that sent shivers up both smaller boys' spines, James announced, "I'm going to the hockey game."

* * *

><p>By the time James arrived at the hockey stadium, the game was over and all the other patrons were filing out in a very orderly fashion, pushing and elbowing and scrambling for the exit, just like in hockey. He searched furiously through the crowd for a peek of blonde hair or green eyes or dimples, but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.<p>

Impossible.

James couldn't believe it came to this, that he _let_ it come to this. Wasn't there a time when Kendall tried to apologize to him? When Kendall tried to make it right? And what did he do; just yell and scream and push him away into Jett's arms.

Well, no more.

Kendall was _his._

And he'd do anything to make it true.

He ran through the crowd, desperate to find his blonde or even Jett—where the actor was, Kendall had to be close. Stupid crowd! Couldn't they see they were standing in the way of love here?

"Where are they?" he asked himself in frustration when most of the mass had gone out to the parking lot to leave.

And that was when he heard an obnoxious laugh, a sound so loud and hyena-like that it could only be one person. James quickly ran in the same direction, to find Kendall and Jett still in their front row (even if James was livid and jealous, he had to admit that he'd love to have seen the game from there) seats, Jett's hand on Kendall's thigh and Kendall laughing.

So James did the thing he'd wanted to do ever since he had first found out Kendall and Jett were doing their nasty business behind doors, since he'd seen Jett kissing Kendall and shoving his tongue down his throat.

James punched him.

A victorious smirk curled his lips at the sound of his fist making full contact with the side of Jett's jaw, so hard the actor fell backwards in his seat and hit the polished floor with a resounding thud.

There were a lot of things James could have done then. He could've pounced on Jett and pound every ounce of anger and betrayal out on the brown-eyed boy's smug face. Or he could've grabbed Kendall and kissed him, marked the blonde as his. He chose, however, something a little different.

With a huge grin, James yelled out gleefully, "Man, that felt good!"

* * *

><p>So I don't think this is my greatest chapter ever, but James finally let Jett have it and I'm pretty sure lots of you guys will be happy about that lol Hope you all enjoyed :)<p> 


	17. JS

Jett almost couldn't believe his luck. He was out on a date with Kendall Knight, big time hottie, and said hottie was seriously digging on him! The blonde laughed at his jokes, smiled that cute dimpled grin every time the actor looked his way, cheeks colored an adorable shade of pink at every flirty comment Jett would say.

If that wasn't love, Jett didn't know what was.

Plus Kendall even said he returned the affection when Jett told him he loved him. Their romance was basically set in stone! Did anyone else hear wedding bells? Jett could see it now…

He'd be the breadwinner, of course, going out winning awards and making millions, being the unavailable heartthrob of Hollywood. And when he'd come home to his mansion, Kendall _Stetson,_ the adorable housewife (or husband, whatever)would be there, greeting him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. And then his mouth… and his neck… add some tongue… down his chest… and so on, the works.

Oh yeah, that sounded good.

Jett couldn't really hear anything, though, except the ringing in his ears, when suddenly there was a hard fist against his jaw, punching him so hard he fell out of his seat with a clumsy grunt. Almost in a daze, he let one hand gently prod the damaged skin, hissing at the new pain.

That was going to bruise.

And he thought the make up staff would be mad about some bags under his eyes…

Though the ringing in his ears, he just faintly heard, "Man, that felt good!" from a sickly familiar deep voice; worse, he could even _hear_ the grin, the happiness in the words. The bastard. Didn't that pretty boy know when to give up?

Kendall. Was. _His._

Period.

Jett sat back up slowly, blinking away the black dots at the edge of his vision, to catch James in a white wife beater and a pair of ratty, old sweats that had definitely seen better days. Ugh, so not only did Jett have to deal with a new bruise, he also had to look at that atrocity? Damn. Just damn.

"James!" Kendall exclaimed, surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Then those bottle green eyes flashed over to Jett, darkened slightly, then right back to the pretty boy. "And what the fuck was _that?_"

James grin faltered for just a second. "_That_ was what I should've done years ago!" Then he clarified in a slightly quieter but equally aggressive voice, "And by that, I mean yesterday."

Kendall didn't seem impressed by the explanation. "You can't just go around, punching people, James!" he yelled, his arms flailing around in a very Kendall-fashion. Then he leaned down to Jett, trailing one hand over the discolored skin, frowning at the way Jett clenched his eyes shut in pain. "You could have really hurt him."

"That was kind of the point!" James made a small _duh_ in the back of his throat. "Why do you care anyway? Remember when you used to hate him, like, I don't know, a month ago!"

"I never punched him!"

"You _wanted _to! We all had to hold you back!" James shot back. "How many times did I sit through you complaining about him, saying what an ass he was, saying you _hated_ him!"

Kendall blushed, even the tips of his ears turning red. "That… that's different. I didn't—you—and Jett… Look, it's just different," the blonde finished firmly.

"'Cause now you're fucking him?" James accused, narrowing his eyes. "Great to know all anybody has to do to get on your good side is kiss your ass…" With a sneer, James included, "Literally."

In a fit of fury—Knights were never good with temper tantrums—Kendall slammed his fist down on the ground, not even wincing at the gesture. Jett was surprised to look down to see a tiny pool of blood around the blonde's hand. "Fuck you, James."

James eyes narrowed further until they were just slits of hazel. "You're already doing that to Jett."

Jett could feel Kendall seething at the allegations on his side, the heat rolling off his toned body. "Really, James?" the blonde challenged angrily. "What if I am? I'm on a date with Jett. Jett is my boyfriend—"

And Jett couldn't help but smile at the word. Boyfriend. He was Kendall's _boyfriend_.

"—I love Jett! So what if we fuck? That's what couples do!" Kendall shook his head, locks of blonde flying which way and that. "Why do you even care, James?"

"Because I love you!" James's Adam's apple quivered as he continued to yell, his voice sounding suddenly exhausted and hoarse and horrible. "I love you, you idiot! I've always loved you! Even when you had Jo, I loved you! And then you went out and fucked _Jett_, the guy you hated… over me? How could you pick him over me? _How?_" James asked, his voice breaking on the last word.

"James…" Kendall murmured softly, his eyes wide. They were filled with something Jett couldn't identify (or maybe he didn't want to know). But as soon as it was there, it was gone and Kendall was holding Jett closer and saying to the brunette, "…Just go home, James."

"You're choosing him over me?" James bristled. "_Again?_"

Kendall's green eyes glanced over the actor's face slowly before pausing at his jaw line, taking in the purple and brown undertones of his new bruise to the usually flawless skin. Those emerald eyes filled again with that unknown emotion when he answered him quietly.

"…Yes."

"Fine," was James' answer as a tear rolled down his tan cheek. "Then I'm gone." There was a squeaking of shoes, the slamming of a metal door, and then, true to his word, James was gone, and the two lovers were left alone.

Kendall sighed as he turned back to Jett. "Are you okay… _honey_?" he added, in something like an awkward afterthought. "Sorry; he's an asshole, but I didn't think he'd hit you."

Instead of answering the blonde's question, Jett said, "I love you, Kendall."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, but he replied, "I love you, too, Jett, but that's not what matters right now. Are you—"

"You don't," Jett cut him off. At the confused look on the taller boy's face, he continued, "You don't love me." The brunette couldn't deny the emotion that had filled Kendall's eyes; adoration, cherishment, affection… and not for him. "You love the stupid pretty—I mean… James." The actor almost choked on the name, it hurt so much coming out.

"No, Jett, I—"

Jett slipped out of Kendall's grasp and sat back on his chair. "Dammit, Kendork, just go after him," he said.

After a small pause, Kendall let a little smile spread his lips. His eyes filled with that warm emotion and Jett couldn't help but smile back, because, that time, some of the warmth was for him. "Thank you, Jett," he said with a quick peck to his lips before running away.

Jett watched as the blonde (big time) rushed (ha, he almost laughed at his own joke) out of the room in chase of the other brunette, his brown eyes being drawn to that pert ass swaying and moving with each step.

…_Damn._

Jett decided then he was never going to do anything nice again.

* * *

><p>So yay for all you Kames fans, right? Jett has let Kendall go and the blonde is on a race to James! Hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry about the wait, though. I was working on another story (Kames, of course) because this story is, sadly, almost over, but because it took me so long, I want to give you all a little sneak peak of the new story:<p>

Right in front of him was a—James couldn't believe his eyes—but a man? That was what was swimming before his goggled eyes. A man with a strong jaw, big nose, and an even larger mouth stretched into something like a smile. His eyes were green—blue—aquamarine? James wasn't sure, but whatever they were, they were beautiful, glowing literally with curiosity and mischief.

But the thing that made James do a double take was not the man's face, but his body. Muscled, toned, with faint lines separating distinct abs and a "V" leading down to his… tail. His giant fish tail.

_What?_

So what do you guys think? :)


	18. K

Kendall ran as fast as he could after James, ignoring the continuous squeaks of his old Vans against the linoleum floor and the thumping of his heart against his rib case. He was so stupid! How could he not see it from the beginning?

How could he not see James had always been the one for him?

Fuck his life.

"James!" he called out desperately, green eyes wide and anxious, blonde head turning side to side for any sign of the pretty boy. "James! Come back!" With his yelling, his voice continued to get octaves higher. "James! I love you!"

When he burst through the front entrance, there was no one in the parking lot. Not a single sign of life for miles; just darkness of night. "James!" Kendall screamed once more.

James didn't answer.

Because James wasn't there anymore.

He was gone.

"Fuck," Kendall cursed through clenched teeth. Why was he such a fucking _idiot?_ He slammed his already bloodied fist on the poor, un-expecting window of the nearest car. Which actually happened to be the only one still there.

In response, the car revved to life, headlights shining like angry eyes in the dark, to the utter surprise (and if he was being honest, fear) of Kendall. Quickly, he rubbed the window he punched, muttering, "I'm s-sorry, Mr. Car… I-I didn't mean to hit you… You're a very pretty car…"

To: Kendall

From: Jett

as cute as u look being all crazy & scared stop talking 2 the car & get in. go home Kendork & make up w/ pretty boy

_Oh…_ Kendall felt like an idiot. Well, even _more_ like an idiot. Duh, this was Jett's car. He probably turned it on using a remote or something. Gustavo had a car like that, he thought. He was pretty sure he and James took it for a joyride one day.

Then he realized that he was standing in the parking lot, just staring at the sleek car and thinking about James. He needed to get _to_ James, not think about him! "Dammit! I'm wasting time!" he cursed again, jumping into the car and putting it in drive, racing out of the stadium parking lot.

* * *

><p>"James!" Kendall yelled upon bursting through the 2J door, eyes darting around urgently for a trail of Cuda or pie or bandanas. "I love you!"<p>

Carlos lifted his head off of Logan's chest, the short Latino popping in Kendall's view. "He's in his room," he said quietly as if he was telling a secret. Maybe he was because as soon as words left his mouth, a guilty shine of wetness come in his big brown eyes. "Make all the bad stuff stop, Kendall."

And Kendall nodded, all determination and resolve and (poorly hid) apprehension. "I'll try," he said, because he'd never liked lying to people, and he wasn't sure if anything else would just be deceiving poor, little Carlos into a false sense of happiness. But, with everything he was, Kendall would _try._

It was easier said than done.

Which was saying a lot, because Kendall had never thought it'd be easy in the first place. Cheating on a girlfriend, fucking his own worst enemy, leading his best friend on only to crash all his hopes down. Frankly, even Kendall thought he was a jackass.

Still, with pearly white teeth worrying into his bottom lip, Kendall stalked forward, through the apartment and slipped into his room.

It was dark, barely even filled with shadows with the lack of light, and as Kendall tip-toed in, silently closing the door behind him, he felt like a stranger, like he was intruding on someone's innermost seclusion.

"What are you doing here?"

Kendall almost gasped at the sudden question, but he managed to stifle it with a soft gulp. He strained his eyes in the direction of the familiar voice—almost rendered unfamiliar with the cracks and hopelessness underneath the words—but he couldn't make out anything solid. "I came here for you, James."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere fucking Jett?" the voice said in an exhausted tenor, the owner too tired and broken for anger.

A bead of sweat rolled down from the blonde's forehead down to disappear in the collar of his plaid over shirt. "N-no." He winced at the quiver in his own voice. This was his best friend in the whole world. Why was he so nervous?

Kendall liked to pretend he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Me and Jett are over," he continued, "because he's not the one I'm in… love with." James didn't answer, so Kendall persisted, "I'm in love with y-you, James. It's always been you."

"…Am I supposed to swoon now? Fall into your arms? Kiss you and suddenly, everything will be okay? Is that what you were hoping for?"

And Kendall ducked his head down in embarrassment, because… well, yeah, he did kind of have some wishful thinking that it could work out like that. Knights were optimists! Okay, and maybe Kendall had sometimes stole his baby's sister's chick flicks late at night. Love stories always had that ending, no matter how bad it seemed.

"No…" Kendall lied. "I don't expect you to fall into my arms, I don't think you'll still love me after this. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I could talk for _years_ about how sorry I am and it still wouldn't be enough."

"…It'd be a start," James whispered.

A small, fond smile took over Kendall's lips. "I could talk even longer about how much I love you. Centuries, Jamie, even a _millennium._ And that's just about your smile." With every word, the blonde's tone grew softer and sweeter. "But then there's those beautiful hazel eyes, your soft hair, the way you laugh when you think something's really, really funny, how you put everything you are into what you do, and your voice… Y-you're an angel, Jamie. I love—"

"Stop!" James sobbed out and the lump covered in Kendall's bed shuddered and shook. "Just stop it! You can't break my heart and then try to fix it, Kendall! So just _stop it._"

So Kendall stopped, muttering a quick, "You're right. Not like this," and instead opted to straddle the form on the bed. He pulled the covers down, his finally adjusted eyes taking in the sight before him with shining adoration.

Red-rimmed hazel orbs, cheeks tinged pink and dampened with tears, hair a tangled mess, normally perfect mocha tanned skin blotchy and splotchy. James' full lips parted, bottom lips almost quaking.

"So beautiful…" Kendall whispered, leaning down to seal their lips together.

Kendall knew James better than anyone else in the world, maybe even himself, and he knew sometimes James wasn't so good with words. And Kendall was a man of action. This was better. He could prove to James the depths of his feelings like this.

Smiling into the kiss when he felt those lips tentatively apply some pressure back, Kendall deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue into James' mouth, instantly moaning at the taste.

Now Kendall never thought he was the smartest person in the world—not with Logan around, always spouting some fun facts about Chlorine and African Red Pandas—but right then and there, with James' warm body beneath him, the blonde thought he was a genius, because he was completely right about his theory.

Kissing James was _awesome._

Kendall pulled away to scatter butterfly kisses on every inch of delectable skin available to his undivided attention, lightly scraping his teeth on the boy's neck before soothing it with apologetic licks from his skilled tongue.

"Kendall…" James mumbled, forcing his eyes open, "s-stop."

So Kendall stopped, moving until he was staring straight into those shining hazel eyes. "Do you really want me to stop?"

James swallowed, looking up at the blonde like a newborn kitten, innocent and vulnerable. "…No."

"Good." So Kendall continued with a smile, peeling off any layers of clothes he and the pretty boy had left, his pajama pants and briefs under, until the angel was bare beneath him. "I love you," Kendall murmured, kissing James again, while his left hand blindly searched for the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a little bottle of lotion.

Trailing his lips down the expense of skin, Kendall tenderly kissed and licked each muscle of James' chest and abdominals, breathing mumblings of promise and devotion continuously as he lubed up three fingers.

"K-Kendall!" James cried out, squirming when suddenly there was a mass in his opening. Despite the clench of the muscled ring, the finger kept on its pursuit, lightly thrusting in and out of the hole. With two more fingers inside him, the pretty boy was reduced to a panting, writhing mess. "Kendall…"

The blonde, in response, withdrew his fingers and lined up his erection with the well prepared entrance. Again, James looked up at him with those kitten eyes; Kendall just smiled reassuringly and plunged in.

"Ah!" James screamed, his prostate abused on the very first thrust. His cheeks enflamed and sweat pooled on his top lip like the heat pooling in his groin.

Kendall locked their mouths together once more, James' name on his lips like a sweet tasting candy, like a prayer as he shallowly bucked his hips, hoping to help the beautiful boy to adjust to the, _ahem, _immense weight in his backside.

(And that wasn't even bragging.)

His fingers now traveled along James' body, twitching to just touch everything, eventually resting on the boy's waistline and tracing nonsense words and shapes into the hipbones.

James could almost swear Kendall was dotting his invisible I's with hearts.

"Kendall…" the tanned boy panted again, finally pushing back against Kendall to meet the small thrusts, "More."

Kendall didn't need to be told twice. Though he didn't speed up his actions, Kendall pushed forward harder, going deeper to mark James as his own. Each and every movement screamed out the blonde's affections as if it was needed, because Kendall was screaming out the worship himself.

"I love you, James! I was an idiot to ever think you weren't the one for me. I was stupid to date Jo and Jett—"

And it probably was a stupid idea to talk about someone else during love making, but James didn't seem to mind, lips constantly open with moans and his member twitching with every word that left the green-eyed boy's mouth.

"—because it's always been you. And I love you and damn! You feel so good… so fucking _good_," Kendall drawled out in a long groan.

With the blonde's hand wrapped around his erection, pumping in time with his well aimed thrusts, James quickly released his seed all over his and his lover's chests, a shout of "Kendall!" handing in the air.

And Kendall was soon brought over the edge as well with James' passage clenching so tightly around him, he thought he'd pass out from the pleasure. "James!"

Kendall collapsed on the bed, careful to not fall completely on James' spent form, managing to just miss him and fall to the other side, panting and chest heaving along just like the other boy's. As soon as he caught his breath he was back to apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, James, and I love you and I just want everything to be okay because you're my best friend and I need you and—"

"If I kiss you," James interrupted tiredly, "will you shut up?"

Kendall grinned, his lips curving into a big smile and his dimples cutting into his cheeks. "Yes."

James craned his neck to connect their mouths together is a sweet, innocent kiss, both parties to tired to even bother to deepen it. "I love you, too," James answered sleepily when he pulled away, laying his head on Kendall's pillow.

Kendall followed suit, wrapping his arms around James' body and pulling him flush against his own body, snuggling in for a good night's sleep. He sighed in content.

"If you _ever_ break my heart again, I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands."

"I love you, too, honey," Kendall breathed happily. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>And finally Kames is established! :) Hope you all enjoyed<p> 


	19. Epilogue

James groaned as an impudent ray of sunlight refused to leave him alone, no matter how many times he titled his head in different directions, trying to shake it off. Couldn't it see he was trying to sleep here? "No. Five more minutes," he moaned, burying his head deeper into the hard mold of covers by his side.

A chuckle was his answer. "If we can stay like this, you can have forever," a low voice, still slightly raspy from sleep, promised as the grip around the brunette's waist tightened.

"Okay." James smiled into the bend between Kendall's neck and shoulder. He sighed happily. Finally, _finally,_ he had Kendall all to himself. It was _long_ overdue, he thought with a shake of his head.

"Stop," Kendall laughed, "your hair's tickling me."

"Sorry."

But then, James did it again, totally on purpose, just to hear that obnoxiously sweet sound again.

* * *

><p>Katie grinned, walking away from her brother's room with a long glass in her hand. Kendall so owed her. And James, too. Probably be some good blackmail in the future; completely bragging rights for the next century. It was all her skillful doing that they got together, after all.<p>

Damn.

She was freaking good!

Like the best, _ever._

"Carlos! Logan!" she yelled happily when she was a safe distance away from the lovebird's room; even if, in all their fluffy time, they probably wouldn't hear her if she screamed right in front of their faces. "The idiots are together!"

When she received no reply, the brown-eyed girl shrugged and walked out of the apartment to look for the other half of Big Time Rush in the lobby, or better yet, the pool. Katie pushed the down bottom to the elevator, watching as the metallic-colored doors slowly opened…

…And revealed Jett Stetson.

"Oh!" he said in surprise as if she was trying to scare him and she took in his image with interest, his usual attire (polo with the cocky collar-turned-up-swag and khaki cargo pants) gone, replaced with a simple tee and dark jeans. "Kendork's little sister."

"Oh!" She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, mocking him in the same tone, "Kendall's little old fuck toy."

Jett smiled unashamedly with just a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes. All those Knights were the same, huh? The only ones to ever give him trouble. "I like you, Knight," he replied simply, slugging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her flush against his side.

And Katie just grinned, something like a blush dusting over her freckles while she leaned back into his sturdy support, because, well, she kind of liked him, too.

"I'm still available to be your new manager, you know," she mused conversationally, listening to the small ding the elevator made as they came to the ground floor. She felt Jett's broad shoulders shrug against her petite frame.

"How about as my friend?"

"Yeah." While they walked out of the small elevator, she grabbed his hand in her own smaller one, almost marveling at the contrast of size, the obvious difference between his long fingers and her stubby ones. "I'm available for that, too."

* * *

><p>To: Kendall<p>

From: Katie

going 4 ice cream w/ a friend :) B back l8r. BTW, tell Logan and Carlos they can stop :P

What? Stop what? Kendall's eyebrows furrowed at the weird message, his green eyes continuing to stare down at the bright screen as if he could intimidate it to give him the answer.

"James," he called, glancing back at the boy still laying on the bed like a kitten curled up for a nap. He waited until the brunette opened his sleep-clouded hazel eyes to continue. "What are Logan and Carlos doing?"

"Making out?" James shrugged. "That's all I see them doing anymore. Dude, seriously. I haven't seen them in a week without their lips attached and their tongues in each other's mouths."

Kendall didn't really reply to that, since, in all honestly, it was pretty much true. It seemed Logan and Carlos had morphed into _LoganandCarlos _or _CarlosandLogan. _One being instead of two, no longer separate individuals, never seen without the other attached by lips or hands or hips. Kind of like—

A smile crossed his lips. "Hey," he suddenly said, all rainbows and sunshine like he was high off unicorn dust, "we're _KendallandJames _and _JamesandKendall._"

James raised his eyebrows. "I think we were always that, Kendall."

* * *

><p>Perched on one of the stools by the smoothie shack, Jo Taylor sipped slowly on a blue flavored smoothie. She couldn't help but let her brown eyes trail to the empty seat beside her; the blonde could almost see the outline of a dimpled cutie slurping up a pink smoothie.<p>

Jo sighed, lightly bringing a manicured finger up and down her plastic cup.

"Okay, no." Camille was abruptly in the chair previously unoccupied, lips drawn into a tight line.. "You're Jo fucking Taylor, star of the hottest show on T.V. You're not going to sit here and be all bummed about some guy. Girl's night, tonight, with Stephanie, got it? If you don't show, I'll find you and drag you out myself."

Jo sighed again before sitting up straight and shooting a grateful smile at her friend. "Thanks, Cam."

Camille shrugged one shoulder. "No big deal," she passed it off with a wave of one hand. "But wait until you hear the latest gossip! I _just_ saw—with my own eyes—Jett Stetson and Katie Knight, hand in hand, leaving the Palm Woods!"

"No!" Jo gasped. "Dude, details now!"

* * *

><p><em>"The idiots are together!"<em>

The words barely filtered through the heated air between the two tangled on the bed. Logan lifted his head off of the Latino's neck, smirking at the dark purple mark littering the previously flawless skin. "Did you hear something?"

Eyes screwed shut and mouth open in broken moans, Carlos just groaned, "No," bucking his hips in an attempt to get the genius to continue. "D-don't stop…" he muttered, struggling to breathe properly.

Logan's smirk only widened. "Anything you say, love," he purred, pulling back until only the tip of his cock was sheathed into the smaller body wiggling beneath him to slam back in to the hilt.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah," Logan chuckled lustfully, "That's kind of the point."

* * *

><p>With great flourish, Mrs. Knight opened the door to 2J, smiling brightly at the familiar rooms and sights of her home. Visiting her family back in Minnesota had been great, but she really missed her kids. "Guys!" she called, walking in to the dinner table.<p>

Logan and Carlos were holding hands feeding each other, James and Kendall were leaning over each other sharing a plate of pizza, Katie was blushing and giggling over her cell phone. Each of them looked up with wide eyes when she sat down at her normal place.

"What happened when I was gone?" Mama K asked happily.

They all shared a glance. "Uh…"

* * *

><p>…And it's done! :D The whole story, completely finished :) Really hope you guys enjoyed the ending because I'm not so sure if I did ._. But I'm happy with the way this story progressed; plus, at least, everyone got a happy ending lol<p>

Hope you're all satisfied with your journey on the Satisfacation train _(Choo, choo_!), and thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, or even just reading :)


End file.
